Balconi, Braccialetti e Fidanzamenti
by Iadorepugs
Summary: Balconies, Bracelets, & Betrothals. Canon, Vampire. France, 1890's. Edward lives with Carlisle & Esme. He has given up on finding a mate. Until one night at the opera. What he sees in the balcony across from theirs changes his life forever. Lemon present
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all...so this is just a 3 chapter bit of fun that was inspired by the pictures of Rob in costume on the set of Bel Ami. I hope you will enjoy it. It is all EPOV  
**

**Special thanks go out to GrayMatters Fanfiction, who has been my beta, my cheerleader, and supporter on this story. Really she should get a co-author line, although I know she would disagree with me. So go check out her story Never Enough, which I beta. It is fabulous.**

**I will admit I do not speak Italian or French...so if I butcher anything blame Yahoo. **

_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds, and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagiarism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**Balconi, Braccialetti e Fidanzamenti  
(Balconies, Bracelets, and Betrothals)**

**Chapter One  
**

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. The noise of the crowd beneath us finding their seats assaulted my senses. The cacophony to my ears was bad enough, but hearing the inner thoughts in my mind was tiresome. Especially since these events were more about the elite trying to show each other up than the actual opera.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and tried to ignore the harsh inner voices. The men who were thinking about their mistresses while their wives were on their arms. The women who were telling each other how lovely their gowns were, while inside they were looking for ways to tear each other down. It shocked me sometimes how brutal the fairer sex could be. They took the smallest flaw and used it to shame and humiliate, smiling while they did it.

Carlisle reached over and patted my shoulder. He knew how trying these outings could be for me. The music was the only attraction to draw me here tonight. Otherwise I would have preferred to stay home in peace, even if we were expected as wealthy patrons of the opera house. I took a breath and did my best to close my mind to the chaos below.

"Edward, do try to enjoy yourself please. It would be good for you to get out more. We talked about this the other night."

I gave Carlisle a nod, indicating I understood, but discussing it further did not appeal to me. He had mentioned his concern that I was without a partner, or mate, still. He had found Esme decades ago. He just did not understand how I never found any woman I had met interesting in the least, whether human, or vampire like us. There were a few of our kind here in Paris. We would see them occasionally at different parties. For the most part we rarely crossed paths with them due to our unconventional lifestyle and their desire not to mingle with humans much.

We fed from animals. Carlisle felt strongly that his existence as a vampire was redeemed somewhat by refraining from killing humans. He actually had learned enough restraint that he was able to be a doctor now. I chose not to kill humans because it was the only way I could stand to look at myself in the mirror. Carlisle still was far stronger than both Esme and myself in his ability to resist the call of human blood. The other vampires found our way of life odd, but they did not judge us for it either.

Esme peered over at me from the other side of Carlisle. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" I looked over and gave her a smile. Earlier tonight she had told us she was the luckiest woman in the room to be with such handsome men. As far as the outside world was concerned, Esme was my aunt, Carlisle my uncle. In truth there was no relation, it was just one of the ways we used to explain our living arrangement. They had also been my parents, my older brother and his wife, or guardians. It changed when we had to move on from where we were living since eventually the fact that we never aged would become evident.

"I am so happy you agreed to join us tonight. You should dress up more often, it suits you." Esme always loved to see us in formal wear.

"Well I am happy you are happy." I knew that the meaning behind that would not escape either one of them. I had done this to please them, not for me. Esme also hoped if she got me out in public more, I might find a suitable young woman to take as my mate. She would be shocked to know how unsuitable most of the women in our circle were. Their thoughts were viperous toward one another, and absolutely licentious towards me and my 'uncle'…and even occasionally my 'aunt.' The majority of the time I was embarrassed to be privy to their musings.

My eyes scanned the room restlessly, taking in the myriad of colors and textures around me. The opera house was incredibly beautiful, and gave me a visual distraction to occupy myself with for a few moments. My gaze fell upon the balcony directly across from us. The motion behind the red velvet curtains caught my attention.

Benjamin Cheney and his wife Angela stepped out onto the balcony. Benjamin, or Ben as he insisted I call him, saw me across the way and gave me a slight wave. Lord and Lady Cheney were two of the few humans we associated with regularly. Angela had one of the kindest minds I had ever had the opportunity to hear. She and Ben loved each other in a tender way that I envied.

Angela turned and spoke to someone behind her. "I am so pleased we could accompany you to your first opera Bella."

The voice that answered was soft and melodic to my ear. There was something else I was unable to place that was different. "Thank you so much for arranging this while I visit Angela."

"What are cousins for?" Angela moved to sit down next to Ben and the owner of that voice stepped into view. For the first time in my life, human or vampire, I felt my mind go blank. The young woman that I was looking at now had to be the most beautiful I had ever seen. I watched as she moved around her chair to sit down, catching her foot on the leg. She was forced to grab the back of the chair to prevent herself from falling. Her cheeks flushed a delicate pink as she glanced over to see if Ben or Angela had noticed. I heard her little sigh of relief when she realized they were looking the other direction.

I smiled watching her look around at her surroundings. She was wearing a dress of taffeta that was blue with an almost green iridescence to it. Delicate lace and white roses accentuated the cut of the dress. Her skin was ivory and stood out between her dark dress and dark hair. Chocolate curls were piled up on the back of her head, a few trailing down to frame her face. Her neck was wisely unadorned from any jewelry that would have interrupted its graceful lines. Bella definitely lived up to the meaning of her name, and it suited her perfectly.

Carlisle cleared his throat next to me and I realized he'd caught me staring. "Angela's cousin is a lovely girl."

"Um, yes she is." I ran my hand through my hair and tried to find my ability to speak. I knew Carlisle could hear every voice in the hall as easily as I could. I was also aware he would know more of the story behind Bella. As a doctor he seemed to know what was happening behind every closed door and in any corner of town. However Carlisle was conveniently blocking his thoughts from me. How to find out what he knew without having to ask…..I didn't want to give him any ideas with my sudden and uncharacteristic interest.

Fortunately Carlisle saved me from having to do that. "Apparently she is visiting Angela from the countryside. Her father feels she deserves an opportunity to experience city life. She is supposed to be here for at least a month."

"I am sure Ben and Angela will provide Bella with plenty of opportunities to do that." Ben may have been in the elite circles, but he was humble and still worked for a living. He refused to depend on what his father had left to him. I admired him for that attitude.

"I am sure we will run into her more than once during her time here." Carlisle's tone suggested he encouraged any interest I may have in Bella.

I fought the urge to give him a look and tried to sound impassive. "Likely."

I was saved from further conversation by the sound of the orchestra tuning their instruments. My eyes were drawn to Bella again, who was eagerly sitting forward, watching everything below her. That was when I realized what was different that I had noticed earlier. I could not hear her thoughts. As I attempted to single her mind out from the others, all I heard was silence. I shook my head a little and tried again. Nothing.

That had never happened before. Why was I unable to hear her? I found myself getting frustrated as I stared at her. I closed my eyes a moment and when I opened them Bella was looking right at me. If my heart still had the ability to beat, it would have started pounding. I found myself smiling at her before I realized I was doing so.

Bella's eyes widened as she realized I had caught her gazing at me and her cheeks reddened again. She gave me a shy smile before her dark brown eyes shifted away to look at the stage.

I may have been listening to the music of Rossini's opera La Cenerentola, Cinderella, but my eyes were hardly ever on the stage. They were on Bella, taking in her reactions to what was apparently her first trip to the opera. A mix of emotions kept crossing her face, and I found that even though I could not read her thoughts, I could read her expressions. I saw happiness, wonder, surprise, joy and awe all before intermission.

At intermission our eyes met again as Bella stood with Angela to visit the ladies salon. Bella smiled as she turned and spoke to Angela. "Angela, who is the young man sitting across from us?"

I could still hear Angela as they left the balcony. "Oh that is Edward Cullen. He is here with his uncle and aunt, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"He is very good looking, there is something about him." Bella's voice had dropped to a whisper.

I could hear Angela already wondering in her mind if she should introduce Bella to me. If she chose not to I had already decided that it was something that I was going to make sure happened. "He is very nice. A little quiet, tends to keep more to himself. Of course all the young women would give their right arm to catch his eye."

Bella's voice sounded a little subdued. "I can imagine. I am certain he does not lack for willing female companionship."

"That is what is so perplexing. Mr. Cullen is unattached and has never shown an interest in any of the available young women. He always attends events and parties alone. Perhaps he is very particular? There is constant speculation as to why he remains solitary." I chuckled to myself at her last statement and the truth behind it. Angela's inner thoughts were still focused on when she might introduce Bella to me.

"Oh." I was wishing I could see Bella's face. Not being able to hear her thoughts was most annoying. Why did she sound sad?

At least this one time Angela provided me with a clue. "Bella, I know what you are thinking. Stop it. You are lovely and your company is always pleasant. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"We know there is no prejudice to your opinion at all Cousin dearest," Bella answered drily, and I found myself smiling at her spirit. Angela let out a small sound of irritation. Clearly this had not been the first time this topic had been discussed between the two of them.

I forced my attention away from their conversation and stood to unnecessarily stretch my legs. I felt the need to move and organize my thoughts. My fate was entwined with Bella's, of that I was positive. I was not sure how, I just innately was aware of the certainty of it. Carlisle and Esme were leaning into one another speaking in loving tones. I had a brief image of doing the same thing with Bella, which I reluctantly dismissed quickly. For decades I had known and accepted that such a thing was an impossibility for me.

Bella and Angela returned and I felt Bella's eyes on me as I paced a little behind the chairs. Carlisle finally turned and looked at me with concern. I gave him a reassuring look and sat back down beside him to prevent an interrogation.

The second act of the opera passed in a blur. The story of Cinderalla was familiar and did not hold my attention. However the music wove its way into my mind and I knew from now on it would always bring me thoughts of seeing Bella. When the evening was over I watched her disappear with Angela and Ben, a final longing look over her shoulder in my direction.

Through the rest of the night I wandered in our library. My thoughts were chaotic. I sat down at my piano to play, the familiar strains from tonight's Rossini opera finally calming me. The only thing I was certain of was before I could decide anything else I needed the chance to talk to Bella. That was the only way I could be sure that what I was feeling was real. Maybe I was just imagining how she looked at me. Even if perhaps I was not, there was the whole issue of what I was.

Occasionally a vampire would meet a human that was meant to be their mate. In those cases it was inevitable that the human would desire to become a vampire as well. I had heard the stories, and even met the occasional couple that came together that way. I just never really believed it would happen in my world. I had accepted that maybe I was not meant to have a mate. Now that I had seen Bella, my entire view of my life and future shifted dramatically.

The next day I took a walk down to see Ben at his office. The sky was nicely overcast so that I could be outdoors without worry of my skin's appearance in the sunlight. Vampires had a great many subtle things that made us different from humans in appearance. There was one feature that was overtly obvious in the correct conditions. In the sun our skin took on a crystalline sparkle. Almost like seeing sunlight glinting off the snow. It was something that puzzled me from day one. No one could explain it to me other than to say vampires had always been that way.

Ben smiled widely at me when I entered. "Mr. Cullen, what a pleasant surprise. Did you enjoy the opera last night?"

I shook the hand he offered me. "Yes, immensely Lord Cheney. I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop in and say hello. I hope I have not inconvenienced you with my unexpected visit."

"Not at all, I am so glad you are here. We are having a little soiree Friday night. You may have noticed our guest last night."

I kept my voice as even as I could. "I did, Carlisle said she is Angela's cousin."

"Yes." Ben nodded and then moved around to stand on the same side of the desk as me. "She's here to have some new experiences. Since she grew up in the country there has been much she has not had the opportunity to see. Personally I think her father sent her to find a husband." Ben paused and then quickly said, "Please don't mention that to Lady Cheney. She would be most displeased I was sharing that thought, even with a friend."

I inclined my head in acquiescence. "But of course Lord Cheney."

Ben shook his head at my continued formality. "Ben, please call me Ben Edward. Anyway, my wife is insisting we have a gathering for Bella, and we would love you and your family to join us." I could also tell from Ben's thoughts Angela had informed her husband he was responsible for ensuring my attendance. He would not have trouble convincing me since it was a chance to see Bella again and be formally introduced.

I tried to keep my composure and not look overjoyed at his words. "Where is it being held?"

"Our house at seven. Will you be able to be present?"

"I am sure we have no other prior engagements Friday evening. Thank you so much for your gracious invitation." I gave him a small smile that was just a hint of the happiness I felt inside. "I should leave and not disturb you any longer."

Ben laughed. "Trust me, any distraction from work is a welcome one. Feel free to stop by anytime. I will see you as usual Monday at Gray's?"

"Of course. I look forward to our weekly conversations over cigars." Ben gave me a wave as I headed out, walking down past the shops. In a few nights I would see Bella again. Time, which was something I always had too much of, could not pass by fast enough. I was trying to decide if I wanted to head home when I unexpectedly heard Angela's mind. I looked around and located her with Bella, coming out of a shop a few doors down. Angela was trying to convince Bella to let her buy her a particular dress for Friday. Bella was stubbornly refusing.

They were paused on the sidewalk and as I stepped up Angela saw me and her eyes lit up. "Mr. Cullen, perhaps you can help me convince my cousin."

Bella let out a little gasp that only I could hear before she turned. I met her eyes briefly before I bowed to both of them. "Lady Cheney if I can be of any service you know I will try. But I have not had the pleasure of meeting the lady I am to help you convince."

Angela curtsied towards me. I saw a look of panic flash through Bella's eyes. She hesitated a moment before she mimicked her cousin and quickly gave me an awkward curtsy, her eyes avoiding mine. I could tell she was unaccustomed to the rituals that were second nature to most of us. That naturalness was fascinating to me. In a world where I was surrounded by artifice, Bella was real.

Angela smiled, not having noticed Bella's lack of comfort with the encounter she now found herself in. Once again I caught Bella staring at me when I looked back at her. "Mr. Edward Cullen, may I present to you my cousin, Miss Isabella Swan."

I took Bella's gloved hand in mine and kissed the back of it, watching her eyes widen. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."

Bella seemed lost for a moment before she finally answered, "The pleasure is mine Mr. Cullen." Her cheeks flushed a becoming shade to match the pink dress she was wearing.

I released Bella's hand reluctantly. "Now, Lady Cheney, why do you require my assistance in persuading Miss Swan?"

Bella gave Angela a sidelong glance that seemed to be pleading with her not to say anything. Angela's thoughts told me she noticed it, she just refused to acquiesce to Bella's silent wish. "Well Mr. Cullen, has my husband spoken to you about our party this Friday?"

"Indeed he has. I have just come from his office. I must say I am very much looking forward to it." I looked at Bella again as I said it and smiled at her. Bella self consciously looked down at her fidgeting hands and entwined them in an effort to keep them still.

"Excellent. I was trying to convince my cousin here that I should be allowed to buy her a new dress for the occasion. There is the loveliest dress in Mademoiselle Holly's that was meant for her. The maroon color alone is perfect. Yet she refuses to let me. Please help me persuade her."

I looked at Bella who was appearing slightly embarrassed. "Ah, I see. Miss Swan I can see nothing better than allowing your cousin the enjoyment of gifting you with this dress. I'm sure she is correct in how lovely you would appear in it."

Bella took a deep breath before she spoke. "Yes Mr. Cullen, the dress is beautiful. However I was raised in the country, where things are different. I'm not used to the level of generosity in my cousin's gesture. I feel it is not proper to accept." Bella's eyes betrayed exactly how much she wanted the dress though. I could only imagine how perfect it would be on her.

Angela let out a little huff. "You see Mr. Cullen, she is absolutely stubborn about this."

"Now be fair Lady Cheney. Your cousin is not stubborn. She has a well defined moral character, something more women should have." I caught a small smile of triumph from Bella out of the corner of my eye.

"However Miss Swan," I turned back to her, "even though you are unaccustomed to that kind of gesture. I assure you no one would find your acceptance of your cousin's gift improper in the least."

Bella looked up at me, a stubborn set to her jaw that I found absolutely entrancing. "Mr. Cullen, while you make a good argument, I cannot accept the dress."

"A shame I am sure. I know I would have liked to see it on you." Bella's mouth fell open a little and before she could say anything I spoke to Angela. "My apologies in failing you Lady Cheney."

"You tried Mr. Cullen, and for that I am grateful."

"I must be on my way. I look forward to seeing both of you on Friday night." I gave them a slight bow which they returned. As I walked away I could feel Bella's eyes on my back. I cast a quick glance over my shoulder and caught her stare. Quickly she turned away and I grinned to myself.

On my way home, I passed by the dress shop and I paused for a moment. Struck with inspiration, I knew what I was going to do. I stepped inside and was immediately fawned upon by Mademoiselle Holly. I shut out her tawdry thoughts about how I looked under my suit as best I could, thought her filthy imagination was relentless as it assaulted my mind. I kept trying to block the images she was conjuring of us in various intimate acts. I was sure her creativity would make some man very happy some day, given the tenor of the thoughts I was subjected to. When I inquired as to the dress, she knew instantly which one I meant and showed it to me.

The dress truly was meant for Bella. The idea of it gracing anyone else seemed blasphemous to me. Purchasing the dress, as well as Mademoiselle Holly's silence, was easy enough, and would hardly dent my substantial back account. I would have paid ten times that for the opportunity to see Bella in that dress. I arranged to have the dress delivered on Friday in time for Bella to wear it to the evening's festivities.

I wondered if she would refuse to wear it. Clearly she had strong opinions about accepting gifts. If she would not accept the dress from her cousin, would she accept it from someone who remained anonymous? I would find out Friday night.

Friday night I stood adjusting my starched white collar and tie. Formal dress could be tedious, but tonight it did not bother me. My thoughts were strictly on seeing Bella and perhaps having a chance to speak more with her. I pulled my watch out of my waistcoat pocket and checked the time. I made one more final check of my appearance in the mirror. My bronze hair was tamed as best as possible. I could never get it to lie completely smooth and had long ago given up.

Carlisle was waiting in the parlor with Esme. I approached them both and took in the dark navy dress Esme wore. "You look wonderful Esme."

"Thank you Edward." She smiled and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

We rode to the Cheney's home in our carriage. I was silent the entire way, actually feeling a bit nervous. Once we arrived I followed Carlisle and Esme inside, turning my cloak and hat over to the servant at the door. Angela was standing with Ben in the entryway greeting her guests. Her dark brown dress with cream accents suited her perfectly. When she saw me she subtly waved me over.

"Good evening Lady Cheney."

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. I have been awaiting your arrival to inform you that are a genius and a devious one at that." Aha. The dress had arrived. I could see her memory of taking it up to Bella.

I put a look of confusion on my face. "Why is that? I do not know what you mean."

Angela shook her finger at me. "I know what you did. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Although I am quite sure I do not know what for." I gave Angela a smile that said I knew exactly what she was thanking me for.

Ben and I chatted for several minutes when I spotted Bella descending the stairs in the dress. My imagination had not done justice to the vision that was before my eyes. I had no words fitting enough to describe the beauty that was now crossing the parquet floor towards me.

Bella paused in front of me and I bowed. "Good evening Miss Swan."

"Good evening Mr. Cullen." She graced me with a more practiced curtsy and my eyes fell to the view she inadvertently gave me of her cleavage. I could not help but let my gaze linger there.

Bella cleared her throat and my eyes shot up to meet hers. "I apologize Miss Swan. I'm afraid Lady Cheney completely understated your appearance in this dress." I smiled at her and couldn't resist saying, "Did you finally allow your cousin to purchase it for you?"

Bella's eyes narrowed a little at me. "Actually no. It arrived as a gift from some anonymous benefactor. I have no idea who gave it to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well how fortunate for us since we are the ones who benefit visually."

Bella gave me a little smirk as she opened her fan. I allowed my admiring look to wander over the maroon satin as it fell in gathers and folds, accentuating her trim figure. The color was striking on her. Although I had to admit I found it hard to believe there was a color that would not be. The small cap sleeves were adorned with rosettes of a paler pink color. The same rosettes were scattered all the way down the dress. I was in awe of her small waist and the way the dress accentuated the swell of her breasts. Even though the gown did not show too much skin, I found the elegance of the dress on Bella more provocative than the most revealing gown would have been. The baser side of my imagination went into overdrive. A woman had never affected me like this before and I was a bit staggered.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, although I am certain you exaggerate."

"I have seen a great deal in my life Bella, trust me, I never exaggerate." She had no idea exactly how much I had seen.

"Wise beyond your what….twenty years?" Bella tilted her head and studied my face carefully.

"Twenty-one. Yes you could say that."

Somehow we had begun to wander away from the crowd side by side as we talked. I realized that I was taking her away from Angela. "I am sorry Miss Swan. You are the guest of honor. I probably should not abscond with you and prevent you from meeting other guests."

Bella shook her head and a curl fell from her bun. I fought the urge to sweep it back up with my fingers. "No, believe me it is fine. I detest meeting strangers and being forced to make small talk. Angela knows it too, but insisted on tonight regardless."

My eyes traced over the lines in her neck as Bella spoke. "But I am a stranger."

Bella paused and looked up at me, her dark brown eyes warm and soft. "You have never felt like one."

"I see. So you are agreeable to the idea of occupying a quiet corner with me where I may force you to make small talk?"

A smile came over Bella's face. "Yes I am." I offered her my arm and Bella slipped her small hand in the crook of my elbow. "Lead the way Mr. Cullen." This was the closest we had been and that was when I realized how wonderful Bella smelled to me. Her blood appealed to me stronger than any human I had met, which caught me off guard. But it was not just her blood. Bella smelled feminine, like roses and lily of the valley. I found myself taking in a deep breath, even though I felt a tiny burn in my throat from her blood. The burn was worth being able to enjoy Bella's innate fragrance.

I brought us over to a small settee in an area that was out of the way. Bella sat down and I hesitated. "May I join you?" Bella nodded. I sat down, not nearly as close as I wanted to. "Did you enjoy the opera the other night?"

Bella's eyes lit up instantly. "Oh it was amazing. I do wish I had been able to wander around the theater more. It was so beautiful. I feel like there was more than I could possible absorb."

"You would enjoy a chance to explore a theater like that? Do you wish to be an actress?"

Bella shuddered delicately. "Heavens no. I am far too clumsy and shy for that. I just like beautiful buildings."

I nodded. "You have not seemed that shy to me, if you do not mind me saying."

Bella thought for a moment, "I do not feel shy around you Mr. Cullen."

I smiled at her. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

Bella blinked her eyes hard and looked down for a moment before she asked, "Do you realize how dangerous that smile of yours is?" She gazed up at me through her eyelashes.

"Dangerous? How?" My smile was the least lethal part of my being in my opinion.

"It is completely disarming. It is almost as if you dazzle me."

Bella's statement confounded me. I have never had a woman tell me that. Not that I had spent much time in private conversation with them. "I dazzle you?"

"Since the first time I saw you." Bella looked down at her lap and played with her fan.

"Well I will have to remember that. How long do you plan on staying with your cousin?"

Bella finally returned her gaze back to mine. "There is no set date for my return to the country. Whenever Angela tires of entertaining me I suppose."

"Tiring of your company seems an impossibility to me Miss Swan." Bella looked at me out of the corner of her eye, a half smile on her face.

We were quiet for several minutes before Bella suddenly said, "There is something different about you."

I kept my expression smooth in spite of her announcement. "What do you mean?" I waited patiently while Bella formed her answer.

"I cannot explain it. It is how you look and how you speak. I feel like you have lived longer than your twenty-one years. There is something about you that pulls at me." Instantly she blushed. "I am sorry I should not have said that."

"No it is quite alright. You did not offend me, quite the opposite actually," I found myself confessing. "Has anyone told you how perceptive you are?"

"Yes." Bella looked at me with a hint of suspicion. "What are you trying to tell me? You are really thirty-five?"

I chuckled. "No, I am not thirty-five."

"But you are really not twenty-one are you?" Bella was watching my reactions intently. Most people were easy to distract or steer away from questions that hit too close to my true nature. Bella was relentless. I was not entirely sure I wanted to try to distract her anyway.

"No." I smiled at her and watched her take a sudden breath.

"Mr. Cullen, your smile will not divert my thoughts from wondering about you."

I just kept smiling and leaned against the back of the settee. "I am simply enjoying your speculation Miss Swan."

Bella gave me a look, "Are you going to tell me or try my patience all evening?"

I was taking pleasure in teasing her. "Depends on if you ask the right questions. You may not like the answer." Most people would not, especially a woman. Though I had suspected since the opera that Bella was not a conventional young lady. Those suspicions only fueled my growing affection and attraction for her.

I could tell this had given Bella something to ponder. She sat back and tapped her fan in her hand. "Why would I not like the answer? Is it going to frighten me Mr. Cullen?"

"It should. It would frighten almost anyone." This conversation was getting closer and closer to dangerous territory, and I glanced around to make sure we were not being overheard. The minds around us were clearly not paying attention to the two of us, except for the occasional woman jealous that Bella was sitting with me.

"Hmm." Bella absentmindedly fingered the curl that had fallen down earlier. "I take it then that this is something that is not common knowledge?"

"Definitely not Miss Swan."

"Then why answer my questions?" Bella's brown eyes looked sincerely at me. "Why grant me the honor?"

I realized I was falling harder every moment for this woman in front of me. I had never met someone with her mind and heart. "You are different from any woman I have ever met. I answer your questions because I feel I can trust you Miss Swan. You are the first woman I wish to share this with and I am honored you want to listen. I answer because I feel the pull between us as well."

Bella's eyes grew wide as she listened. "Really? You feel it too? I am not imagining it?"

I shook my head. "No you are not. I have never been acquainted with anyone that affects me as you do, and I have known a great number of people in my life Miss Swan."

I suddenly recognized we had been sitting there for quite a while talking. "Would you like some wine, or punch? I am not being very considerate keeping you here talking without some refreshment."

"Some wine would be lovely, thank you Mr. Cullen."

As I returned with Bella's wine I heard someone's thoughts about Bella...and her figure! Very male and entirely too forward thoughts. My eyes narrowed as I watched Sir Michael Newton introduce himself to Bella, his covetous gaze fixated on her cleavage. Oh for the love of...of all men. Sir Newton was the laziest, least educated, and most boorish fop I had ever met. No doubt the braggart had already told her he was a Knight of Ni and had his own chateau. Loathesome toad.

Bella stood to curtsy and dropped her fan. I could see she was uncomfortable and uncertain what to do until her eyes met mine. Was I imagining it or did she look considerably calmer once she spotted me?

I stepped up and retrieved Bella's fan. "My dear, you dropped this." I unfolded it and handed it to her so that her bare skin was shielded from Sir Newton's lecherous stare. Only then did I turn and acknowledge his presence. "Good evening Sir Newton. I'm surprised to see you here."

Sir Newton was clearly disappointed at my return. No doubt he had been waiting like a vulture from some other area, hoping I would leave Bella alone. Apparently he thought he had the charm necessary to pull Bella from me in the few minutes I was absent. Not only was he an idiot, he was delusional too. He gave me a forced smile and a bow that I did not return. "Good evening Mr. Cullen. Why are you surprised?"

Bella took her wine from my hand and quietly watched the two of us with curiosity. I gave her a mischievous look before I turned back to Mr. Newton. "I was under the impression that you were usually otherwise occupied on Friday evenings, at Club Menage?"

His face went instantly red the moment I said the name of one of the brothels he visited regularly. "I do not know what you mean sir." He sputtered, attempting to stand taller as he changed the subject. "I was just telling Miss Swan how it was a treat to see a lovely country flower here in town."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella roll her eyes behind her fan and I fought the laughter that welled up. Clearly she was not impressed at Michael's overzealous and pathetic attempts at flattery. I knew she was an intelligent woman.

"Perhaps I was mistaken. Is it Club Menage on Wednesday's and Club Domme on Fridays?" I ignored the murderous look he gave me and continued on. "Miss Swan and I became acquainted several days ago. I have enjoyed every moment of time I have had in her company." I made it sound like we had been spending hours together. I turned and took Bella's hand and tucked it in my arm. "I hope you have too Miss Swan?"

Bella had realized the game I was playing and was clearly enjoying it. "Quite thoroughly Mr. Cullen And I am looking forward to more." She gazed up, her eyes only focused on mine.

I gave him a smirk and Michael huffed angrily. "Montre vous-même Monsieur Cullen. J'ai les amis poissons."

I barely had time to respond before Bella's voice piped up next to me, in perfect lilting French. "Monsieur Newton, sûrement vous avez voulu dire les amis puissants de poissons d'amis pas?" She looked at him with innocent wide eyes and I was unable hold back my laughter at his expense.

Michael stammered a moment, his face red, before he turned on his heel and departed. Bella had completely flustered him in one swift move. He quickly escaped with a hurried excuse. I turned to Bella. "That was brilliant. You speak French beautifully Miss Swan."

Bella blushed but looked proud. "I just could not resist correcting him. His accent was atrocious. I cannot believe he tried to tell you to watch yourself because he had fish friends. I think if he had remembered the proper word for powerful was puissant, not poisson, it might have made more of an impression." Bella smiled up at me, "However I doubt you would ever feel the least bit threatened by him."

She had no idea how little of a threat that insipid twit was to me, in any way. Bella sipped her wine as we sat back down. "No wine for you?"

"I do not drink wine." I could see the wheels turning in her head at my words.

We were back to Bella's line of questioning. "No punch?"

"I do not drink punch either," I answered quietly.

Bella sipped her wine again as she thought, "Does this have to do with why you are different?"

"Yes." I checked the room again for the proximity of other people and their thoughts. The only one that caught my attention was Carlisle. His eyes met mine and he smiled. His thoughts reached me.

_It is meant to be Edward, I can tell. She is destined to be your mate. _ I gave him the slightest of nods in response.

Bella drew my attention back with her next question. "Is your unusual eye color part of it? I have never seen eyes the color of yours."

I smiled to myself. "As I said earlier Miss Swan, you are very perceptive." Bella took my answer to mean yes. I watched her continue to think over everything I had shared with her so far.

"Will you tell me here?"

"I would prefer to tell you in the presence of others, so that you feel…safer. But it is something that once you know it, you cannot reveal it. If you reveal what you know, you could be in danger."

Bella gasped, "From you?"

"No, not from me. But there are others that do not look fondly on outsiders knowing. However, once you know, I would endeavor to protect you, even if you chose never to speak to me again." On that point I was serious. I would never let anyone hurt her.

"Mr. Cullen, how old are you, chronologically?" Bella had asked the right question. I knew she would eventually.

I leaned in a little closer, noting Bella shifted closer as well. Lowering my voice I told her, "I am one hundred years old." I moved back to give her space to absorb that revelation.

Bella's mouth dropped open for a second, but she closed it quickly. She whispered, "One hundred?" I nodded. I could see she was trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, and she was beginning to understand what I was hinting at. "Are you telling me that you are a mythical creature that perhaps I have read about in novels? But it is not really a myth is it?"

I shook my head. "You would be correct. It is not a myth."

"Do you…..I mean…what do you drink?" Her eyes were wide and she actually was looking at me in wonder.

Bella had figured it out. And she had not run away yet. I was impressed. "Your bravery is admirable Miss Swan. I am surprised that you are still sitting here. I drink what you suspect, but from animals. If you want to ask me more we need to move to a more private area. I would be happy to answer any questions you may have." Bella just nodded. "Are you comfortable taking a walk in the garden with me? I assure you, you will be quite safe."

"Yes, I would like that. I know I will be safe. You would not hurt me. I know it in my heart." The sincerity in her words struck me to my core.

I stood and Bella wandered over to Angela just to let her know we were taking a stroll outside. Propriety dictated that she at least give her cousin the chance to object or request she accompany as chaperone. Angela just smiled and patted Bella's arm, telling her to have a nice walk.

Bella picked up the loop holding the train of her skirt and took my arm again as we went outside. I was surprisingly happy she knew my secret, at least parts of it. She knew what I was, and yet she still was here walking with me. Once we were a safe distance from the house Bella asked, "To be clear with what you have told me, you are a vampire?"

How easily the word vampire rolled off Bella's tongue, as if it were any average word. "Yes."

Bella's fingers tightened slightly around my arm. "You feed from animals, and you are one hundred years old?"

"Yes."

"Incredible." Not exactly the word I was expecting to hear. We came to a gazebo with benches and I helped Bella up the stairs. We sat down next to one another.

I was still incredulous at her reaction. "I do not frighten you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I cannot explain why. Actually I seem to feel safe with you. Will you tell me more?"

"I will tell you whatever you would like to know." I pulled my gloves off since we were out of the public eye.

"Are any of the myths true?"

That made me laugh and Bella smiled when I did. "No. Most are just fictional folly. No coffins, no problems with garlic or crosses. I have to avoid the sun but not because it is harmful."

"Why?" I knew I was going to answering a great many questions that I had never had to answer before. Bella was very inquisitive.

I paused searching for the best way to explain that phenomena. "It is just that, vampires, our skin reflects sunlight in a distinctive way that would instantly reveal we are not human."

"Oh. Will you show me?" Bella's looked at me eagerly.

"If you would like. I have to be honest with you Miss Swan…."

"Isabella please. I'm unused to all this formality. It makes me feel at a distance from you."

"Isabella then. Or would you prefer Bella?"

Surprise crossed Bella's face. "How did you….." She paused, trying to understand how I could possibly be aware of that bit of information. "Bella is fine, but how did you know I prefer Bella?"

"I have excellent senses, sight, hearing and so on. I also have the ability to hear what people are thinking, except for you. I cannot hear your mind and I have never met anyone that I was unable to hear. So when I saw you at the opera, I knew you went by Bella because Lady Cheney used it."

There was silence while Bella digested all that. "You could hear us from across the opera house?"

"Yes."

Bella hid her face for a moment. From behind her hands she muttered, "Did you hear everything?"

I fought the desire to laugh at her discomfiture. "Well I heard you ask who I was and heard Angela's reply. But not much beyond that."

Bella's cheeks were flushed when she looked back up at me. "Why do you think you are not able to hear my thoughts? Although, frankly Mr. Cullen, I am grateful you cannot."

"Please, call me Edward. I do not have an answer for that question. Why are you grateful?"

Bella bit her lower lip a moment, her blush deepening. "Because you would know what I think about you and how often. I have to confess my thoughts have not been those of a virtuous young woman of eighteen Edward."

"What is wrong with that? I must admit my thoughts of you are not always gentlemanly. Society insists thinking that way is improper, but I think it is natural. It flatters me tremendously that you have thought of me that way." I knew other women had, but it had never affected me. The idea that Bella had considered me in that way just fueled my baser side.

Bella stared off over the garden. "Ugh these gloves," she muttered, "I cannot stand them." She looked down and pulled them off and set them down with her fan. "I never thought a man would see me that way."

For a moment I was dumbstruck at her quiet statement and the certainty with which she made it. "Well nothing could be farther from the truth. Remember," I tapped my temple, "I am able to hear people. In fact that was why I was so rude to Sir Newton. His thoughts about you were completely improper. I will admit I feel a sense of protective possession for you Bella. The only person I want thinking about you that way is me." A little smile crossed her face but she did not look over at me. "Why would you think that you would never been seen in that way by a man?"

Bella continued to gaze off into the distance. "I just never did. I am just a plain country girl, as my father repeatedly reminds me. There is no shortage of women more attractive or cultured than I am."

I felt a moment of anger that her father seemed to be the one responsible for Bella's low opinion of herself. "Look at me." Bella sighed and met my eyes. "You are most certainly not plain. You are an exquisitely beautiful young woman. It is not just your outside. I can see you have a good heart and a caring soul. That just adds to your appeal Bella."

Bella gave me a little smile and with one finger she reached out and touched the back of my hand. Her eyes grew big and she looked up at me.

"Yes, my skin is colder as a general rule. Another vampire thing." I gave her a gentle smile as she ran her fingers over my hand again.

"Do you mind Edward?"

"If you touch me? No. You are the first human I have allowed to do so." I watched her strokes grow bolder. Finally she just picked up my hand and looked at it. The heat of her hand holding mine, with no gloves separating us, felt so nice I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was as soft as her fingers on my skin.

"Hmm?"

"I apologize if this question steps over the line, but given your long life, why have you not married?"

I opened my eyes and slowly entwined my fingers with hers. "You may ask me anything Bella. I said I would tell you whatever you wanted to know. Given that I never age, and humans do, it has never been something that seemed possible to me. Although to be perfectly honest, I have never met a human that led to that idea crossing my mind, until recently."

Bella smiled to herself. "Oh." She rubbed her thumb over mine. "Is it not possible to…..make another person like yourself?"

I sighed. "It is, but it is not something that we do lightly or on a whim. Eternal youth is often sought without the consequences being considered. Although literature claims otherwise, the life of a vampire is not a glamorous one. Sometimes it is lonely and tedious. There are very few ways to bring about our demise, so it truly is forever."

Bella looked up at me, her dark brown eyes boring into mine. I felt my breath catch. "Eternal youth holds no appeal to me. Being with you does. The idea of forever, with you….." Bella's voice trailed off for a moment before she continued in a whisper, "You would not have to be lonely….that is if you wanted me?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it, watching her eyes darken as I felt her warm flesh under my cool lips for the first time. "Those words have made my heart feel more than I ever thought possible, and I thank you for that."

Bella started to speak and then stopped herself. Then she asked cautiously, "Would you want me, forever?"

I reached up and lightly stroked the side of her face with my free hand. I had wanted to touch her cheek since we met on the street. "I would. But this is not a decision you make suddenly Bella. You may change your mind after a good night's rest."

"And you may as well. Perhaps after a good night's sleep you will decide you do not want me forever." A flash of sadness crossed Bella's face that most would have missed, but I saw it.

"Neither of those will happen." Bella looked a little confused so I continued. "I already know I want you forever Bella. That I am certain of, and it amazes me to actually feel something I never thought I would. And sleep will not alter how I feel because I do not sleep."

"Never?" Bella scooted a little closer to me.

I shook my head. "Never. You should know, that if we move on from here, I will not change you unless you are my wife. So you need to think on that as well."

"Is that your idea of a proposal?" Bella raised an eyebrow at me, a little smirk on her face. I could hear the acceleration of her heartbeat at my words, and knew she was as affected by the idea as I was.

"No, it is not an official one yet. Just giving you more to think about. I want you to know all you need to know, before you change your life and your world irrevocably. You will never be able to have children Bella. Eventually you will have to lose contact with your father. Within a few decades, all the people you know now will be dead." Bella started to speak but I stopped her. "Just promise me you will think over all these things carefully before you tell me what you want."

"I promise."

"Now, onto a completely different topic. May I pick you up tomorrow to join me on a little excursion? There is something I would like to show you that I feel you will enjoy tremendously."

"I would be delighted. What time will you be calling?" Bella slid her gloves back on and it reminded me to do the same. It would be bad enough if people wondered where we had been alone, and downright scandalous that we had been without our gloves.

"Would two o'clock be acceptable?"

Bella grinned. "Yes."

"We should probably take you back inside so that they do not think I have kidnapped you." I stood and offered Bella my hand and helped her up. She put one hand on the center of my chest and stopped me from moving forward. I looked down at her questioningly. I watched as she pulled a small pink rose from her hair and slid it into my lapel.

"There is something I want Edward." Bella's voice was husky and I felt my body tighten in anticipation.

"Just tell me, and if I can provide it to you I will."

Bella tilted her head as she gazed up at me. "Will you kiss me, please?"

Oh God in heaven. I reached up and cupped one hand around the back of her neck. Bella stepped closer into me with a look of expectation. "Bella, I have never…."  
"Neither have I Edward." She gave me a shy smile.

I leaned in and just barely touched my lips to hers, sensing a hint of the warmth I was about to encounter there. Softly I kissed her and Bella let out a little sigh, causing her mouth to relax further under mine. It was easier than I thought it would be, and infinitely more amazing than I could have imagined. Our mouths blended together seamlessly as I put my other hand on the small of her back. Ever so carefully I ran the tip of my tongue over her lower lip before I pulled back.

We stood there staring at each other for a moment, our breathing rapid. Without another word Bella moved so that she could lean her head up against my chest. This was the closest I had ever been to a woman. I closed my eyes and memorized how every inch of her body felt against mine. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Thank you." We waited until we had regained our composure before we made our way back inside. Carlisle and Esme were standing nearby, no doubt waiting for us. I made the introductions and we enjoyed a pleasant conversation. I could tell Bella quickly took in the similarities in our features and accepted what they were without batting an eyelash.

Finally it came time to part for the evening. I had caught Bella yawning more than once. We stood at the base of the stairs and I took her gloved hand in mine. "Sleep well tonight, I will see you tomorrow."

Bella's face lit up. "I am really looking forward to it." I gave her a small bow and turned to leave. "Oh Mr. Cullen?" I turned and faced Bella again. "If you should run into Mr. Anonymous, would you please tell him that the dress is lovely, and I thank him from the bottom of my heart?" Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she dropped into another curtsy before me, her fan poised just below the creamy skin of her cleavage. The little minx had noticed my admiration earlier and was teasing me!

I gave her my most dazzling smile. "I can guarantee you Miss Swan, he knows it." I gently patted the rose she had placed in my lapel.

Before I left the house I found Lady Cheney to thank her for the lovely evening. Her thoughts told me exactly how happy she was to see Bella and I had spent so much time in each other's company. "I was wondering Lady Cheney if I had your permission to call on Miss Swan tomorrow. I was thinking a walk in the park would be enjoyable as all the spring flowers are emerging. Of course I would expect you to accompany us."

Angela gave me a wide smile. "Mr. Cullen, I think that is a wonderful suggestion. In fact I think my husband would benefit with some fresh air as well. Did you have a time in mind?"

"I was thinking two o'clock? Would that be agreeable?"

Angela nodded. "That sounds perfect."

"Until tomorrow then." I bowed and took my leave.

The ride home was quiet, but Carlisle's and Esme's minds were not. Their thoughts were synchronous, revolving around me, and Bella, and what they had witnessed tonight. I knew Carlisle wanted to speak with me once we arrived at home.

I went into the library and removed my jacket and tie. I settled in a chair and patiently awaited his arrival. Carlisle entered the room and gave me a smile. "I would say tonight was full of surprises. Would you agree Edward?"

I nodded, "Yes, pleasant ones."

Carlisle sat across from me and watched me. "Well?"

I tried not to laugh. "Well what? I assume you would like to know what if anything there is between me and Miss Swan."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "That would be helpful. Do you feel that she is your mate?"

I leaned back and pondered my response. "She is. She knows what I am, and in turn what we all are. Bella is as drawn to me as I am to her and we did discuss the potential of a future together."

"And she knows the consequences if she decides to remain with you, and I am assuming become one of us?"

"Of course she does Carlisle. I tried to give Bella all the details she needed to be able to make a choice. I was very careful to ensure she understood what that decision entailed, including the fact that we would be married."

Carlisle's eyes widened briefly. "You proposed?"

"Not officially. I told Bella if she wanted to be with me forever, as I hope she does, it would be as my wife."

"I hope you spoke with a little more grace than you are now Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Carlisle, what do you take me for? Of course I did. However I am not going to share all the details of my conversation with Miss Swan. I am adjusting to all that has happened tonight, and trying to understand it. Until then, some details will remain private." I had opened my heart to Bella tonight. I was not up to opening it up for everyone else. Carlisle knew me well enough to understand that.

"I am not trying to pry Edward. I am just ensuring all aspects that need to be covered have been."

"I know Carlisle. Please just allow me a little time to absorb all this please."

Carlisle nodded. "I heard you talk to Miss Swan about meeting her tomorrow."

"Yes. I am taking her to the park."

"Is Lady Cheney accompanying you?"

"Yes I believe both Lord and Lady Cheney will be joining us

Carlisle put one hand on my shoulder. "Edward, enjoy this. You have every right to be happy you have found your mate. I know Esme and I are both overjoyed. Now I need to go fill her in before she breaks in here and demands the information from you in person." Carlisle made his way out the door.

I laughed as I called after him. "Please, spare me that torment for the night." Esme's laughter floating down from upstairs at my comment made me smile.

* * *

**Alright, you know the drill. This whole story is written, so more reviews lead to me posting the next chapter faster. And the faster I post, the sooner you get to your lemon!**

**So review please, let me know what you think...thank you :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. A couple of you commented on the speed of the developing relationship/trust between Bella and Edward...so I thought I'd remind everyone this is only a 3 chapter story. I did chose to go a little off canon with Edward in making him more forthcoming, and not as ruled by his bloodlust for Bella. Otherwise I couldn't do what I wanted to in 3 chapters. :)  
**

**Big thanks as usual to my beta extraordinaire GrayMatters Fanfiction. Go check out her story Never Enough. It is fabulous, and I'm not just saying that because I beta it.  
**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds, and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagiarism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

The next day I arrived a few minutes early. Ben was in the foyer and he grinned when I entered. "I hear that it is your fault I am forced to venture out and have some fresh air today."

I smiled and shook his hand. "I am afraid you are correct. I hope that a stroll in the park with your wife will not be too tiresome for you."

"It is quite all right my friend. Frankly I think I have never seen two women more excited to take an outing to the park. Especially Miss Swan." Ben eyed me for a moment, a smirk on his face. "They are still perfecting their toilette. My wife said something about being fashionably late."

"Well I believe that is a luxury they are allowed. Usually it is worth the wait, or so my Uncle reminds me each time my Aunt is delaying our departure."

The sound of steps on the stairs made us both turn. Oh it had most certainly been worth the wait. I was sure Lady Cheney looked lovely, but I only had eyes for Bella. Her dress was a simple lavender color, but the skirt was elaborately draped. She wore a light floral shawl over her shoulders. Her dark curls were pulled back and a matching hat with a delicate veil completed the look.

I knew I was looking at her far too intently, but I was unable to help myself. Each time I saw her she was more breathtaking. This dress had a much more conservative neckline appropriate for our daytime walk. I bowed as she approached. "Good afternoon Miss Swan."

Bella gave me a shy but mischievous smile as she curtsied, allowing her shawl to slip enough that the skin it had been obscuring was exposed to my eyes only. "Good afternoon Mr. Cullen. I am so pleased you thought of this excursion. I have not had the opportunity to be out in nature as much as I am accustomed to."

I offered my arm and Bella took it. "I am happy to oblige and provide you with something you have been missing."

Quietly Bella murmured, "Two things actually." She glanced up at me quickly before her blush took over. Apparently she had missed me in the short time we had been apart.

"I know that feeling as well Miss Swan," I responded close to her ear.

We settled into the carriage. Once again I was grateful for the obliging cloud cover. My one worry all night was that I would have send my regrets due to sunshine in the morning. Our ride to the park was pleasant. Ben and I discussed some of the latest trade news while the ladies were reviewing the latest fashions in Godoy's Ladies Magazine.

We arrived and helped each lady out, making sure their skirts didn't catch on any portion of the carriage. Ben and Angela led the way, allowing us to lag behind them by several feet.

Bella was quiet next to me, her warm hand wrapped snugly around my arm. I laid my other hand over the top of hers and saw her smile to herself. "You look exquisite today Miss Swan."

"Thank you….." She looked up to see where her cousin was and whispered, "Edward."

Were I a mortal man, the warmth and intimacy of her voice saying my name would have set my heart racing. I longed to take her someplace private and explore the myriad ways in which she could say my name. I needed to distract myself before those base thoughts took over and I whisked Bella away from under the very nose of her chaperones. I seized upon the first topic that came to mind.

"I have been wondering since last night where you learned to speak French so perfectly?"

"Well, I had a series of private tutors. That has been one of the few things that my father has done right by me, providing me with an education." Bella frowned a little to herself.

"That would imply to me Bella that he has done things that perhaps were not to your benefit." I did not like what she was hinting at, and I was determined to find out what she meant.

"I am certain my father loves me in his own way. However after my mother died when I was eight, things changed. He changed," Bella said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. How exactly did your father change if you do not mind me inquiring?"

"I do not mind." Bella's steps slowed a bit, "He became entirely too fond of whiskey. It remains his constant companion still. That provokes him to say or do things he does not mean and are uncharacteristic of the father he once was."

"Such as?" I prodded.

Bella was quiet for a moment. "My education for one thing. My father has always been relentless in reminding me that my future lies in becoming a tutor or governess. That the likelihood of finding a husband is slim to none since I am so plain, and do not have much of a dowry to bring to a marriage. The fact that any of my potential dowry money is going to his whiskey is a moot point." Bella's voice had become lower and less guarded as she spoke. "What he fails to realize is I would never choose a man who wanted to marry me for money anyway." Bella gave a little shrug, "Alcohol has clouded his observation of my character for awhile."

I could read between the lines of what Bella was saying without any difficulty, and I fought my rising fury towards her father. "Bella, what I am about to say is very disrespectful, but I feel I must tell you this." We stopped walking and faced one another. "I am angry at your father for filling your head with obviously hurtful and untrue ideas. You are not plain. There is not a single thing about you that is plain. I have never heard such blasphemy in all my life."

Bella's eyes were bright with unshed tears, but her smile was radiant. "In all one hundred years?"

I chuckled. "Yes silly girl, in all one hundred years." Bella wrapped her hand back around my arm and we started walking again. "Tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do? Besides speaking perfect French."

"I read a great deal. I have ridden since I was a young girl and adore any opportunity I have to be in the saddle. Sometimes I spend time outside or in our small garden. I am afraid musical talents escape me completely. However I am decent at sketching. I like to sit outside when the weather is nice and draw."

"Do you have a favorite author?" Angela looked back to check on us, smiling to see us deep in conversation. She and Ben took one of the paths off the main walk, leaving us relatively alone.

"It might be easier to ask which authors I do not care for. Books have been one of the few ways for me to escape over the years."

I guided Bella down a separate path than the one Angela and Ben had taken. It meandered through some trees before it came to a small meadow that was nestled in the middle of the park. Bella smiled as she gazed around the space, all traces of her melancholy gone. We settled on one of the benches that were scattered along the perimeter.

"This is beautiful Edward."

"I think so. I had a feeling you would too." We sat there quietly for a few moments before Bella turned to me.

"What do you like to do Edward? I mean you have a fair amount of free time do you not?" Bella gave me a little grin.

"That I do. I read a fair amount as well. I also enjoy playing the piano."

Bella took one of my gloved hands in both of hers, "I would expect you are an excellent pianist. Your fingers are so long." She looked around the meadow, "Are we alone? Can you….hear anyone?"

I smiled at her request to use my talent and listened for a moment. "No one is nearby or headed this way."

"Good." Bella pulled her gloves off and took my hand again. "May I?"

I nodded and Bella pulled my gloves off one by one and took both my hands in hers. She sighed happily, "That is better. I have wanted to do that all day." She grinned up at me. "You just need to keep an ear out for anyone who might observe us."

I chuckled. "I can do that. I guess my skill is useful sometimes, I usually find it tiresome."

Bella tilted her head at me, "I would imagine. So whatever you heard Sir Newton thinking last night, really did upset you?"

"Yes." I did not want to tell her more, but I had a suspicion Bella would not accept my one word answer.

"You never revealed what he was thinking. I suppose you will refuse to share his thoughts with me." Bella rubbed her thumbs over the back of my hands.

As if I was able to deny Bella anything she desired. "I will not refuse, however I will edit. Suffice it to say he was admiring your figure in a way I found repulsive and thus completely in tune with his character."

Bella dropped my hands and looked away. I could see her blink a few times rapidly. She was fighting tears? What had I said? "Bella? Did I say something to upset you? Please tell me my error so I may right it."

Bella still would not meet my eyes as she whispered, "Repulsive?"

I instantly saw my faux pas and her misunderstanding. I took both her hands firmly in mine. "Bella, look at me, please." The edge of pleading in my voice led her to peer up at me. "I did not state myself well at all. I meant how his thoughts, the tenor of them, was repulsive. I did not mean that you were repulsive. Hearing another man think that way about you…well I was not prepared for the level of anger it precipitated. Or the jealousy."

Bella's eyes locked with mine. "What do you mean jealousy?"

I reached up and stroked my fingers down her cheek. "Do you not remember what I told you last night? I want to be the only man who thinks of you that way. I want to be the only man to ever see you that way. The thought of anyone else ever having that privilege, well it drives me mad. I am a very selfish creature Bella, I want you all to myself."

"I do not wish anyone else to have that privilege Edward. That privilege belongs to you and you alone. Just do not ever tell me what women are thinking about you please, or my jealous side will be revealed." Bella smiled at me, "I refuse to share you."

I kissed the back of her hand and smiled, hearing her sharp intake of breath as I turned her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Well we are in agreement then that we do not share well."

Bella giggled and then gasped suddenly, "Oh!"

I looked at where she was staring wide eyed and realized a small beam of sunlight had broken through the clouds. I had been so involved in our conversation that I failed to notice it. It fell mostly on my coat sleeve, but a tiny bit was on my wrist. Instinctively I moved quickly to place my exposed skin in the shade. Bella grabbed my hand, "Wait, do not move."

"Bella…" I glanced around quickly and Bella realized what I was worried about.

Bella asked quietly, "Are we still alone?"

I listened around us. "It seems so." Bella tugged gently at my hand and I allowed her to bring it back into the sunlight.

Her eyes grew wide as she gazed at the diamond like appearance of my skin in the sun. Slowly she moved my hand in the light before she brought it up closer to her face. Bella ran her fingertips over the back of my hand and across my palm as she examined it. "It is….that is you are….." Bella looked up, her brown eyes boring into mine, "Beautiful."

I let out a breath I was not aware I was holding. "You are not bothered by it?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Bella smiled at me. "Do you not understand yet Edward? Everything that is part of you, that encompasses you, I adore." She blushed a little and looked down a second. "Do you….." Bella blushed even harder and bit her lower lip. "Never mind. That question is inappropriate."

I put one finger under her chin so she had to look at me. "Oh I will not let you stop there. Do I what? You can ask me anything, remember? Let me determine if it is inappropriate." Right now I was really wishing I could hear her thoughts. Just as much as I was sure she was grateful I could not.

Bella took a deep breath before she murmured, "Does all of your skin do that? All over?"

It took me just a second to realize what she was really asking and her boldness impressed me. It also sent an unexpected wave of desire for her through me. I adopted a very serious tone. "You know, I have never checked. I would assume so. I will have to investigate that for you."

Bella looked at me somewhat shocked and then realized I was teasing her. "Oh Edward, do not make fun of me!" She slapped my forearm lightly with her gloves.

The sun disappeared behind the cloud bank and Bella appeared disappointed as the iridescence vanished from my skin. "I promise I am not making fun of you. To answer your very valid question, yes, all of my skin does that when it is in sunlight."

I heard thoughts nearby and my head shot in that direction. Bella handed me my gloves before she put hers back on. Instinctively she knew what was happening and had moved to aid me. I smiled at her as I pulled my gloves back on, feeling my reasons to love her magnify a little more. I was losing count of them, not that I was trying to keep up.

I stood up and offered my hand to Bella. She took it and I helped her up. "As much as I wish I could sit here all day talking with you, we should rejoin your cousin."

Bella nodded. "I know."

As we stepped forward I reached down and picked a small pink wildflower and handed it to Bella. She smiled and took it carefully. "Thank you Edward."

"You are welcome." Bella looked up at me longingly and I knew what she wanted, and I wanted it as well. I checked our surroundings once more before I bent down and brushed my lips over hers. Bella let out a little moan and I felt a rush of pure want. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me, our lips melding together firmly. Every part of me longed to press her up against a tree and bring our bodies together tighter.

Bella's lips parted and I lightly touched her lower lip with the tip of my tongue before I forced myself to pull back. Bella's face was flushed and her breathing shallow as she slowly released my lapels that she had automatically gripped. I could hear her heart racing as fast as mine would have been if it were able. Stroking the side of her face once more I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. I waited a few moments for things to calm between us before I said in a husky voice I did not recognize as mine, "Time to depart."

Once we were back on the path I said, "I promise we will return here."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" Bella smiled up at me.

I rubbed her hand. "You are becoming easier to read. Would you enjoy coming back here?"

"I would enjoy going anywhere, if it was with you." Bella dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I share that feeling." We came around a corner and located Ben and Angela. Angela was all smiles when she saw us still arm in arm.

"Did you two enjoy your walk?"

Bella smiled at her. "It was lovely, right Edward?"

"Absolutely. I have to apologize if I had Bella away longer than you wanted. I tend to lose track of time when we are talking."

Angela nodded. "Understandable. Shall we make our way back?" She took Ben's arm again and led the way back to the carriage.

I leaned over to Bella, "May I take you somewhere Monday afternoon?"

"That would be fine. Where are you taking me?"

"Ah, that is a surprise." I was amused at the pout that came over Bella's features. "You do not care for surprises?"

"No. Please tell me?" Bella gazed up at me and gave me her sweetest smile.

"Tempting, but I will keep it a secret." Bella sighed and I chuckled. "However, that smile will get you just about anything else. I fear you are a dangerous creature with the power you have over me."

Bella raised one eyebrow at me. "I will keep that in mind Mr. Cullen. I may have a surprise of my own for you."

"Well that makes me all the more eager for Monday." When we arrived at the Cheney's Bella's hand lingered an extra moment in mine before I released her and watched her go inside.

Monday morning I left to meet Lord Cheney for our weekly appointment at Gray's for conversation and cigars. Of course the cigars had no effect on my body. My refusal to drink in addition to refusing cigars would be too circumspect. I chose to smoke the occasional cigar in public instead to keep up appearances that I participated in the expected gentlemanly pursuits.

I was greeted at the door by the manager, who took my coat and hat. "Greetings Mr. Cullen."

"Hello Georges."

"Lord Cheney is in the library sir."

"Thank you Georges." I gave him a smile and headed for the library. Surrounded by dark wood paneling I found Ben sitting in a blue wingback chair, perusing the day's newspaper. He looked up as I approached and instantly stood.

"Hello Edward," he reached out and we shook hands. "I have your usual cigar here ready for you."

"Hello Ben. Excellent, thank you." I took the cigar and we sat back down across from one another. All around me were various conversations about weekend activities and business, not to mention the usual flood of thoughts from the minds as well. I did my best to ignore the talk of commerce and focus on listening to Ben. "Anything I should be informed of in the newspaper today?"

Ben shook his head. "The usual news. Nothing of interest. How was your day yesterday?"

I chuckled as I lit the cigar and thought over Sunday. "Long, and rather boring."

Ben tilted his head and looked at me. I already knew what he was going to ask me, not to mention the conversation with his wife that was prompting it. "I take it you would have preferred some company. More specifically, you would have enjoyed a visit with my cousin-in-law again."

I smiled to myself. "Of course I would enjoy the opportunity to spend more time with Miss Swan. Her company is delightful."

Ben puffed on his cigar quietly for several minutes. "Edward, I need to ask you…..what are your intentions with Miss Swan?"

This was the question I had been awaiting. I knew Ben himself was not concerned, and really neither was his wife. Decorum required that if I was planning on spending more time with Bella, especially alone, I needed to declare my intent. "I am so very glad you brought up that subject, because I wanted to discuss that as well. I will admit right now that I am very taken with Miss Swan. I have every intention to seek her hand in marriage. I am hopeful from our conversations that she will be receptive to that."

Ben nodded and then fought a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry Edward. Let me say that I am able to guarantee that my cousin-in-law will be receptive. And my lovely wife will be thrilled." He shook his head for a second. "I had the somewhat unfortunate opportunity to overhear their conversation yesterday in the parlor inadvertently. The door was open and they were not aware I was there. I made my presence known, but I had already heard plenty." Ben's exposure to a frank discussion between women that he was unaware ever happened had unsettled him a little. I fought a laugh as he set his cigar down. "That was my main reason for asking. I need to ensure that your feelings are in concert with Bella's."

I smiled widely, I could not help myself. "Hearing that makes me unbelievably happy Ben, you have no idea." I wondered if I asked Ben to share if he would tell me what I could already see in his mind.

Ben smiled back knowingly. "Oh no Edward, I do have a very good idea." We both chuckled. "Are you planning on fencing any today?"

"I did not have my mind set on it, no. Did you want to practice?" I was exceptionally talented at fencing, due to my quicker than human reflexes, and advantage of knowing my opponents every move early.

"No. I just always will take the opportunity to observe you if you are. I always learn from watching you."

"Thank you, you are very complimentary sir."

Ben waved his cigar in my direction. "And you sir, are deadly with the foil."

I could not deny that. We were sitting there still conversing when an all too familiar voice entered my head and I instantly cringed. Sir Newton was nearby, and apparently he had seen Bella and me walking in the park on Saturday. He was talking with friends and was not aware we were within hearing range. Not that it would have mattered truly for me.

"I tell you, Miss Swan's figure would make even a man of the cloth embrace sin. What I would give to see what is under her corset."

I stiffened instantly and Ben's eyes narrowed. I took a deep breath and tried to resist the urge to leap over the back of the chair and crush Newton's skull between my hands.

Apparently he did not know when to stop talking. "I think I would have a good chance at doing that if I had not been interrupted by Cullen at the party." I snickered because I knew differently. "Then I saw her walking alone with him at the park Saturday. Why has she caught his eye when no other woman has? I do not understand it. And the way he was so protective of her at the party. I wonder if Cullen's had her already. I would not blame him if he has. She has the tightest, sweetest looking little…."

I stood suddenly. Ben laid one hand on my arm. "Edward….."

"Do not worry Ben. I just believe I have procured a fencing partner." I raised an eyebrow and he released my arm and nodded with a little smile.

I moved so that I was in view of Sir Newton's companions and they all grew instantly silent when our eyes met. I strode over and watched as Sir Newton turned to see what had taken away his audience of rapt listeners. He startled a little seeing me but I pretended I had not heard a word he had said.

"Sir Newton, my afternoon fencing partner has had to cancel at the last moment. I was wondering if you would honor me by taking his place. I really hate to lose an opportunity to practice." I kept my voice even and calm, listening to the confusion in his head as he tried to figure out if I had heard what he had said about Bella. I also knew he would not turn me down because he fancied himself quite the master of the foil. We had never fenced before, and after today, I knew we never would again. I threw in the final words that I knew would clinch his agreement. "Unless your skills are rusty from lack of use."

Sir Newton sat up taller and glared at me. "They are as sharp as always. I would be happy to take his place, and give you someone to practice with." His tone insinuated that I was the lesser skilled man. Soon he would know how incorrect his assumption was. "At half past the hour?"

I nodded. "That would be fine. Until then." I gave him a very shallow bow and returned to sit with Ben. He was practically coming out of his skin.

"Edward…you are not planning to….." Ben was already picturing me running Newton through and dispatching him.

I waved a hand. "No of course not Ben. However, I do plan on perhaps humiliating him just a bit." As tempting as removing the dullard Newton from the living was, I would not do that. I sat back down across from Ben and he gave me a smile.

"Well then, I am looking forward to observing this most highly."

"I knew you would be. As much as I am looking forward to participating I am sure."

Not long after I was changing into my fencing attire. I was already pondering how long I was going to allow the match to drag out. Exactly how quickly did I want to expose Newton for the incompetent braggart he was? There was a certain appeal to toying with him a bit.

I walked into the arena, noting one other pair practicing. Newton was there already, surrounded by a few of his followers. Sheep, mindless sheep that followed him because they were incapable of forming an original idea of their own. Well they were about to see their leader knocked down off the pedestal they had placed him on.

Ben was leaning against the wall. I walked over as I adjusted my padding. I gave him a grin before I pulled my mask down. He smiled back, knowing my plan without my sharing it. "How long will I be watching?"

I laughed. "I have not determined yet the length of the match. However, it will not be prolonged."

Ben nodded. "That is what I had hoped to hear." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and I walked out to meet Newton on the floor.

He offered me a smarmy glance before he dropped his mask. I could read all his thoughts, and his level of unfounded self assurance was astounding. "Are you ready Cullen?"

I chuckled. "More than ready. The real question is are you?" I assumed the ready stance, noting there was already a flicker of nerves in Newton's voice. The fact that he was slow to encounter me in the middle told me just as much as his thoughts. He was beginning to wonder if this had been a wise idea.

"En Garde." My eyes narrowed behind my shield, focusing my disgust into a small circle on Newton's chest.

I dodged Newton's first thrust with ease. Even without my mind reading capabilities, he was such an abysmal swordsman that I was certain he could be defeated quite handily by a sword wielding monkey. "Well Newton, I see that your skills with the rapier are as dull as your wit," I taunted, enjoying the look of confusion that crossed his face as our observers laughed. Even his flock fought chuckles.

I allowed Newton to gain a few inches forward before I would drive him back again. His advances were weak and easy to parry away. I grew weary of playing with him rather quickly, and my anger grew as I recalled what he had been saying earlier about my Bella. I felt the heat of rage flow through my cold body and I thrust with rapid force towards Newton.

My foil made contact with his chest, but my sudden forward motion sent Newton off balance. Right after I made contact Newton fell backwards with a dull thump, his headpiece falling off. I raised my mask and walked over to where he lay. "The match is mine. You have allowed your skills and reflexes to become like the rest of you Newton, soft and dull."

Newton glared up at me but before he could reply I bent down towards him. I slid the tip of my foil to Newton's neck, and for a brief moment I allowed my carefully composed mask to slip. I knew the moment Newton saw the predator I kept so tightly leashed, both from the terrified tenor of his thoughts and the pungent odor of urine as he wet himself. I allowed my smile to widen, my voice loud enough for all in the room to hear. "You will never again speak of Miss Swan. You will never even think of her." I lowered my voice for a moment, so that only he could hear me. "If you do, I shall know, and you shall live to regret it…if I allow you to live at all." I stood back up, composing my face as I towered over him. "Are we clear Newton?" I asked firmly, knowing there was only one answer he would give me.

He just nodded at me, his whole body trembling a little. I knew from the minds of those around us, that Miss Swan was now considered off limits to everyone. That was just a lovely side benefit of the opportunity to publicly humiliate Newton. I backed off slowly, my eyes not leaving his until I finally turned to rejoin Ben.

Ben's eyes were huge. "Well Edward, if I had not already asked your intentions, you made them perfectly clear just now."

I pulled my head gear off completely and ran my hand through my hair. "It seems you would be correct." I glanced around the room and noticed all the men who were looking at me, without actually doing so. Everyone's thoughts were certainly on me. There was much curiosity about Miss Swan as well, since not everyone knew who she was. The fact that I was clearly involved with her in some way increased everyone's interest. It amused me to know I had supplied tantalizing fodder for dinner table conversations around town tonight.

Ben followed me into the changing room and sat down. "I have to admit I am surprised you have not asked me about the conversation I overheard yesterday."

"Well," I chuckled, "I will admit that I have been fighting the urge." I pulled the rest of my padding off and stored it in my personal cabinet. Ben was weighing in his mind what he should share with me, and what should remain private. Of course none of it was, but Ben did not know that.

"I overheard my cousin-in-law telling my wife how much she enjoyed talking to you. She finds you fascinating and is very drawn to you." Ben coughed, "In every way."

I could not resist. "What do you mean?"

Ben's face reddened just slightly. "I did not intend to overhear this you must remember." I nodded at him. "She was telling my wife that you had kissed her, and how she felt towards you in a physical manner."

I quickly adapted an attitude of bashful embarrassment. "Ah. I see. That is…..well…..I am hoping a good thing." I could seen from Ben's thoughts Bella had gone so far as to ask Angela about the warmth she felt shoot through her body when I kissed her. That was right before he interrupted them.

Ben gave me a wry smile. "She sees you in an extremely favorable light, do not concern yourself with that."

I nodded. "Well thank you for sharing that with me." I looked up at Ben as I re-knotted my tie. "I really do appreciate it Ben."

"Angela and I are grateful with how happy you have made Bella. We have never seen her this content, and we know you are the one that is responsible for that change." Ben clapped his hand on my shoulder. "What are your plans?"

"I would like your permission to take her out unchaperoned tomorrow. I would like to propose tomorrow, with your approval. I understand from Miss Swan that her father is maybe not as," I searched for the right word. "Not as concerned for her future as he might be."

Ben nodded. "You have my permission, and our blessing. Her father will not argue with any decision I make."

I reached out and shook Ben's hand. "Thank you Ben."

"You are very welcome Edward. Let me be the first to offer you my congratulations."

I laughed lightly as we headed out to leave for our respective homes. "Do not be premature Ben, she has not agreed yet."

Ben smiled at me. "But she will Edward, I tell you she will. What time will you be arriving tomorrow? I will make sure Bella is prepared."

I thought for a moment over my plans for the next day. "I would like to pick her up for our outing at ten in the morning if that is acceptable?"

"Absolutely. I will see you tomorrow Edward."

I knew the moment I walked in the front door at home that there would be an avalanche of questions from Esme. Carlisle would still be at the hospital. Esme had been politely respecting my privacy, but I knew she would be unable to for much longer.

I found her in her sitting room working on some embroidery. Suddenly she frowned, "Oh goodness, I am going to run out of needles at this rate."

"Break another needle Esme?" I walked in and sat down across from her.

"Edward. Yes. You would think with a vampire's reflexes I would be a little better at this. However one slip and the needle hits the tip of my finger, and well….."

I laughed. "It breaks." Esme shot me a bit of a glare before she began to laugh too. "Do not worry, I am sure we will be able to keep you supplied with needles. Maybe you should not try to stitch so fast, they might last longer."

Esme set her embroidery aside and folded her arms. "You know as well as I do Edward that some routines are hard to break. I enjoy sewing quickly."

"It was just a suggestion, do not be angry with me." I gave her a wide smile and she just shook her head.

"How was your meeting with Lord Cheney? Did you enjoy yourself? You are in an extremely lighthearted mood. Although I expect that has very little to do with Lord Cheney, and a great deal to do with his guest."

"I enjoyed my morning tremendously for several reasons. Yes, in general my mood has everything to do with Miss Bella Swan." I leaned back and crossed my legs.

"You are in love Edward." Esme's gentle matter of fact statement spoke only the truth that I was unable to deny.

"Yes I am. Hopefully by this time tomorrow I will also have a fiancée."

"Really?" Esme's face broke into an enormous smile. "You are not teasing me Edward?"

"I would not tease you over something of this importance and you know it. I received Lord Cheney's blessing earlier today. I will be taking her out for a private audience tomorrow morning. I plan on asking her for her hand then."

If Esme could cry, tears would have been flowing by now. Even without the tears she dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief out of old habit. "Edward, do you have any idea how happy Carlisle and I are you have finally found your mate?"

I tapped my temple. "Actually, yes I do. And yet you are still are not even close to how ecstatic I am." I smiled to myself as I pictured Bella gazing at my hand in the sunlight two days prior. "She loves me for who I am Esme. For the first time I look in the mirror and see what she sees, a man, and not the repellant creature I saw before."

"Edward, you are not repellant!" Esme's voice grew annoyed. This topic had been discussed before. Neither Carlisle or Esme could convince me that inside I was not truly a monster. It took Bella for that to finally happen.

"I know that now Esme. I do not know what I did to deserve an angel such as Bella arriving in my life, but I am eternally grateful for it."

"You deserve happiness Edward, you deserve love. Bella loves you unconditionally. We do as well, but you know that. Bella sees all that we see, and now, so do you. She is a remarkable young woman, that she knows you so well in such a short time. That level of trust between two people does not come easily. She was meant for you, as you were meant for her."

I nodded, quietly thinking over Esme's words. I could not agree more with her. "I am just still trying to wrap my head around it. I never thought I would ever feel this. Now that it is happening I feel like it will engulf me completely…..and I am comfortable letting it."

Esme dabbed at her eyes again. "You will change her? Does she desire it?"

"I will change her once we are married. Bella desires whatever will ensure that we are never parted, as do I. I am not entirely comfortable with what I will have to do to provide her with that. However I do not want to ever risk losing her. The thought of that possibility tears me apart. So once she is ready, I will change her." My own selfishness ate a little at me, but the fact that this was clearly also Bella's wish nullified that feeling for the most part.

"Edward, Bella knows what she wants. I have a feeling she may just be as stubborn as you are." I laughed knowing how right Esme was. "This is what is supposed to happen, so just allow it, and enjoy every moment."

"I plan on it. Thank you Esme."

Esme rose and came over to embrace me. "You are very welcome." She stood up and a light came into her eyes. "One moment Edward, please wait here."

"Certainly." Esme was listing out embroidery thread colors in her mind so whatever she had just thought of she was trying to keep to herself.

Esme bustled out of the room and headed upstairs. I sat there tapping my toe and wishing it was already tomorrow. I heard the front door and Carlisle joined me a few moments later. "Where is Esme?"

"She went upstairs to fetch something I think. I'm not sure what because she was hiding her thoughts from me. We were discussing the fact that I will be proposing to Bella tomorrow. I am quite sure I have not seen her this emotional in a long time."

Carlisle smiled. "We are both just so pleased that Bella has fallen into your life Edward."

Esme's shoes echoed through the entry as she returned. "Oh hello love." She leaned up and gave Carlisle a kiss. He grinned at her as she quickly continued back over to where I sat. "Edward, I want you to have this, to give to Bella."

Esme handed me a small jewelry box. I eyed her curiously before I opened it. Inside was Esme's mother's engagement ring. I knew exactly how much this ring meant to her, and my jaw dropped. "Esme, I cannot…I mean….."

"Shush Edward. You are the only son I will ever have, and you know that is how I regard you. I want this to remain in the family. Will you accept it to propose to Bella, please?"

I was stunned. I stared at the ring in its black velvet cushion. "I am honored Esme, truly." Smiling up at her I closed the box. "It is perfect, and I know Bella will adore it. Thank you."

Esme gave me another hug. "You are very welcome."

Later I walked upstairs, the box an ever present feeling in my breast pocket over where my heart used to beat. I went and lay on my bed, pulling it out and looking at it in the setting sunlight. I could visualize it on Bella's slender finger. The diamonds were the right size and the right setting that her delicate hand would not be overwhelmed. The ring really represented how idyllic I felt my life was finally becoming.

My thoughts wandered to the parts of the conversation Ben overheard but chose not to share with me. Apparently Bella had asked Angela about her honeymoon. Angela felt like she was responsible for educating Bella once the question was out there since Bella's mother was deceased.

_'Bella, the first time there may be some discomfort. Your body will not be accustomed to that kind of activity. However, after that things become more…..relaxed. Edward is a kind man, much like Ben, and I know he will see to your comfort.'_

_'Is this…..drive I feel towards him, normal Angela?'_

_'Completely Bella, I have felt much the same for my husband. Wives who have that kind of relationship with their husbands, well we are lucky. Not all women have that.'_

_Apparently Bella was quiet for a moment before she asked Angela one more question. 'I just know with Edward, that it is right. That he is the one. Did you feel that with Ben?'_

_'I did Bella, and the fact that you do as well makes me very happy for you. You are meant for each other, I truly believe it.'_

That was when Ben decided it was best to let the ladies know he was home. I was relieved Angela had discussed some of the particulars of the first time. I knew the details of how everything was supposed to happen, but the fact that we were both virgins gave me some apprehension. Above all I did not want to hurt Bella, at least as little as possible. I was grateful that while her blood did call to me, it was something I had control over, especially when my attentions were focused elsewhere.

Carlisle wandered in a few hours later, hesitating in my doorway for a moment. "Edward…."

I sat up and smiled at his level of uncertainty. "Carlisle, I know why you are here…."

Carlisle nodded and stepped into my room. "Well, I was not sure if you felt the need to discuss anything with me now that you will be marrying. If you perhaps had any questions I could answer for you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You do not think that after one hundred years I do not understand the mechanics of what you are thinking of."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, not at all. I am wondering if you plan on consummating your marriage while Bella remains human?"

I nodded. "I believe so."

"Allow me to just caution you then. Your control, over every action you take, will need to be foolproof. One slip and you could kill her Edward, and not just by draining her of her blood." Carlisle's expression was serious and I knew he was just making sure I had considered all the details.

"Carlisle, I appreciate your concern, truly. This is not something I am rushing into without plenty of forethought. I promise though that if I think of any questions I will bring them to you."

Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Thank you Edward. It will all go as it should. I am certain."

"As am I Carlisle." I lay back on the bed after he departed the room and thought over all he had said. That part of my relationship with Bella was something I would have to approach with great care.

I watched the sun rise outside the window in the morning and for the first time looked forward to what the dawning day had in store for me.

* * *

**Alright...so, you know what to do to encourage me to post part 3 faster...review, review, review. Let me know what you like, any favorite parts? **

**Again thank you for all the reviews for part 1, I really appreciate it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is the much anticipated Chapter 3. I thank all of you who have reviewed and supported this little plot bunny of mine that came out of nowhere. It think it's fitting I finish posting my first Vampward story on the one year anniversary of when I posted Ch. 1 of A Stable Romance. Time flies.**

**Thank you for all the reviews...and Victorian Vampward says, "One might want to procure a fabric that possesses absorbency of great proportions." (In other words, get a shamwow)**

**A final thank you to my beta GrayMatters Fanfiction, who is amazing and I love her. (Read her story, Never Enough)  
**

**Remember, I have made this Edward a little OOC...in order to move the story the speed I wanted.**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds, and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagiarism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

Overnight I tried to remain occupied but it did nothing to make the time pass faster. I just found myself continually checking my pocket watch until it was time to leave to pick up Bella. Carlisle and Esme just smiled as they watched me leave.

On the drive over I was feeling a sense of excitement and anticipation that I had never felt before. I stepped out of the carriage and looked up the front of the Cheney's home. A flash of movement caught my eye, as well as a glimpse of dark brown eyes. Apparently Bella had been watching for my arrival. That knowledge made me smile as I climbed the stairs.

Once inside their manservant told me that Miss Swan would be down in a few minutes. As I stood waiting Angela emerged from the library, greeting me with a warm smile.

"Mr. Cullen, it is a pleasure to see you again so soon."

"Likewise Lady Cheney. Are you joining us today?" I knew that now my intentions were clear, she would allow us the private time I had requested.

Angela shook her head. "No unfortunately household business will force me to remain behind. Besides, I know you have important things to discuss with my cousin, correct?" Angela subtly raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have very important things to discuss with her. And an even more pressing question I must have answered."

"She better tell me you asked it when she arrives home. That is if I cannot already read the news on her face." Angela smiled at me as she thought to herself about Bella and how excited she was for our meeting today. I caught flashes of Bella last night after Ben had returned home and told her my request. Clearly Bella was happy, and happier than Angela had ever seen her. I loved seeing Bella like that, even just through Angela's memories.

"Angela, are you threatening Mr. Cullen?" Bella's melodic voice pulled my eyes to where she was descending the stairs. She wore a dress that was a lovely spring green with delicate lace edging. "Do not be rude."

"Bella, I was just clarifying Mr. Cullen's plans since I am allowing him to escort you privately today."

Bella rolled her eyes just a little and I heard Angela stifle a laugh. "Well we both know Mr. Cullen will take excellent care of me, won't you sir?" She turned and gave me a radiant smile.

"A pleasure to see you again Miss Swan. To answer your question, absolutely." I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it. Bella's cheeks flushed pink and she smiled.

Angela gave Bella a quick hug. "Have a wonderful time, wherever you are going."

I offered my arm to Bella and she took it, wrapping her fingers around my forearm. I helped her into the carriage and then settled in the seat directly across from her. The driver signaled the horses and I observed the eager look on Bella's face as she watched the scenery starting to pass by. Finally she looked over at me and a moment of shyness crossed her face.

I decided to open up conversation up on easy topics. "Did you sleep well Bella?" It was nice to be in private where I could revert to using her first name.

Bella nodded. "I slept very well thank you. Although I woke up earlier than usual because I was excited for today…to see you again."

That last little bit made my breath catch. "I am so pleased you agreed to accompany me on this little adventure. I was very happy knowing I was seeing you again today as well."

"I do have some more questions for you." Bella glanced up at me through her eyelashes, folding and unfolding her hands. "As long as you do not mind my curiosity?"

"Not at all. Once we arrive you may proceed to ask me as many questions as your heart desires."

The carriage stopped at the opera house and I assisted Bella as she stepped out of the coach. She slipped a little and my hand grasped around her waist to steady her. Bella blushed a bit at the sudden close contact. "As I told you before, I am a bit clumsy. Thank you." She looked up to see where we were and her mouth fell open.

"I arranged some private exploration time for you today. If that is agreeable with you of course?"

Bella turned to me, her eyes shining. "It is amazing. Thank you so much Edward. I cannot believe you did this for me."

Taking my arm again Bella stayed by my side as we entered the opera house. "I will do whatever it takes to make you smile Bella. I love seeing your smile." Bella was quiet, but her hand squeezed my arm briefly.

We wandered into the auditorium. Bella's eyes were trained up at the ceiling taking in the chandeliers and décor adorning it. Suddenly she spun around, "May we go up to where you were sitting the other night Edward?"

"Certainly." I led Bella upstairs to our balcony seats. She gazed across the way, staring at where she had been sitting.

"You could hear me when I was all the way over there?" Her voice was soft and low.

"Yes." Bella stared over at her balcony for a few minutes before she sat down in one of the red velvet chairs. I moved to sit facing her and gave her a reassuring smile. "You have more questions."

Bella removed her white gloves slowly and then gave me a little smile. "Is it safe to ask here?"

She was still protecting me, remembering what I had told her about the secrecy involved in this lifestyle. "We are all alone Bella. I ensured no one else would be here, so yes it is safe."

Bella set her gloves on the neighboring chair and removed her hat, placing it with them. "I did a great deal of thinking last night and this morning. There are a couple myths we did not discuss."

I grinned at her, intrigued. "With the sheer number of them it would be certain we overlooked a few. Which ones were you wondering about?"

Bella blushed again. "Do you turn into anything, such as….." She paused and glanced at me nervously.

"A bat perhaps?" I chuckled and Bella visibly relaxed. "No I do not transform into any other type of creature."

"Why is it you do not have fangs?" Bella watched me closely for my reaction.

"I do not know a precise reason other than Vampires do not have them. However my teeth are exceedingly sharp." I couldn't help but give her a little grin.

"Oh. How sharp?" Her unfettered curiosity never ceased to amuse me.

I had to think a moment about that, since I had never had to answer that question before. "Hmm. Razor sharp. How do you think we are able to hunt the animals we do?"

"I do not know what animals you hunt," Bella laughed at me.

"Good point. Deer, elk, mountain lions, bears….."

"Bears?" Bella's eyes were enormous.

"We are extremely strong and fast Bella." I was still astounded Bella was sitting across from me the more details were disclosed, even though she had seemed to accept what I was long ago.

Bella leaned back a bit in her chair and considered all that I had just told her. "So if I were to, have you change me….."

I reached over and took her warm hand in mine. "You would be as strong and as fast as I am. Actually a little more than I for the first year."

Bella wrapped her other hand over the top of mine, surrounding it in heat. "If you do not have fangs, how are you able to change people? I thought you needed fangs to do that."

It was an intelligent question. "When you become a vampire all your bodily fluid is replaced with a venomous liquid. When we bite someone, the venom enters the bloodstream and begins the transformation."

Bella looked calm as she listened, "Makes sense."

I laughed hard when she said that. "Bella, nothing we are discussing should make sense in relation to the real world."

Bella shrugged. "I have never really been part of the real world Edward. I think I have been waiting to meet you, because I was truly meant to be in your world."

I listened to the calm assurance behind Bella's words and had to ask, "What are you saying Bella?"

Bella nodded, "I guess we have arrived to my surprise now." She paused and took a deep breath, "I want to be with you forever Edward, if you will have me that is."

I leaned in and Bella's eyes locked in on mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds, our mouths only a couple inches apart. I closed the distance between us, brushing my lips over hers and then shifted out of my chair to kneel in front of her.

"Bella Swan, would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage. I want nothing more than to be able to love you forever, and never leave your side."

Bella's eyes teared up slightly. "I will Edward."

I gave her a huge smile and handed her my handkerchief to dab her eyes. I pulled the ring out I had placed in my pocket before I left the house. When I took her left hand in mine Bella knew instantly what I was about to do. She gave me a nod and a smile of encouragement when I looked at her questioningly. The ring slipped easily onto her finger, fitting there as if it had been made for her specifically.

Bella whispered, "It is beautiful." I stood up slowly and gently pulled her up from her chair.

"So are you." Bella blushed as I expected she would. She smiled up at me and then moved so that her body was pressed up to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned her head against my chest. We stood there several minutes holding one another. Never had I imagined I would find myself in this position within my existence.

"Shall we have a look at the stage?" Bella pulled back and nodded. Hand in hand we wandered downstairs and in the entrance for the stage. Bella moved between the set pieces for the upcoming production. I stood back and just enjoyed the sight of her fascination as she explored.

"Do you know what they are performing here next Edward?" Bella looked up at the backdrop of green hills and trees.

"Yes actually I do. They will be performing the ballet Sleeping Beauty."

Bella wandered over to the large bed that was center stage. "That explains the bed then." She ran her hand over the headboard as she walked behind it.

"It certainly does. I think the production is supposed to start in a month. Would you like to see it when it opens?" I moved to where Bella was a few moments earlier behind the headboard. I leaned on it and watched her as she slid her fingers along the satin coverlet of the bed.

"I would love to." Bella smiled up at me. "I wonder if there will be any differences between the story and the production like there was with Cinderella?"

I could tell she wanted to sit on the bed so I gestured towards it. "You may sit on it, it is quite alright." Bella blushed a little and then sat on the edge of the bedside. "What was different?"

Bella was looking up at the canopy that hung over the bed. "Hmm? Oh why Cinderella did not lose her slipper. She lost a bracelet instead." She looked at me as I brought a chair over next to the side of the bed and sat down close to her.

"Well Bella, the reason for the difference is quite simple," I picked up her foot and held it in my hand, running my finger over the top of her shoe.

"And it has to do with my shoe?" She gave me a little smile.

"Not entirely." I slipped her shoe off and heard Bella's sharp intake of breath above me. I looked up at her as I held her small warm foot where we could both see it.

"The sight of a woman's naked foot is thought to be...arousing." I peered up at her and watched her eyes dilate.

"Really?" She whispered.

I ran my fingers up the arch of her foot, feeling a slight shiver go through her. "Really. And I have to agree." That was when Bella's heart rate shot up to match her increased breathing.

"Why?"

Slowly I brought her other foot up and removed her other shoe. "For me? Or in general?" My voice was getting lower the longer I held her feet in my hands.

Bella swallowed as I gently rubbed her feet. "For you."

I turned her foot slightly so she could see the arch. "This area here," I ran my finger down it and back up, "reminds me of curves on other parts of your body." I looked up at her through my eyelashes. "Parts that I have not had the privilege of seeing yet, but I have attempted to imagine."

"Such as…." Bella's voice was husky and I found myself longing to be able to do more than just touch her feet.

Looking down I formulated my answer carefully. "Your neck where it meets your shoulder, your waist, your legs…." I met her eyes again, amazed at how much darker they had become. "Your breasts." I was not sure where the nerve to say those words had materialized from, but it was too late to pull them back.

Bella stared at me silently. The air between us had become charged with electricity and the pull between us had intensified. "Edward…."

"Yes love." I stopped rubbing her feet and just let them rest on my thighs.

"I want…..I mean….." She blushed again and I found the fact that she was becoming suddenly flustered endearing and I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go.

"What is it Bella? You can tell me anything." I reached up and took her hands in mine. "You are to be my wife. I hope you feel that you may tell me anything, ask me for whatever you need or want. I would move heaven and earth for you."

Bella smiled and sat up a little straighter. "I need you to kiss me."

I groaned lightly. Bella raised an eyebrow at me, all shyness vanishing. I knew if I kissed her right now I would not be able to stop there. Bella sensed my hesitation and I could see the delight in a potential challenge in her eyes. "Let us pretend it is the ballet." Bella shifted backwards and removed her feet from my lap. Shifting she lay down on the bed, her hands folded on her stomach. "I am Sleeping Beauty, and you are my prince. You must wake me with a kiss." She smiled and then closed her eyes.

I sat there for a moment, torn between desire for her and my dwindling sense of decorum.

"Do not keep a princess waiting Edward. That is very unchivalrous."

Standing up I shifted the chair away from the bed. I looked down at her laid out before me. Even fully clothed I could visualize what was hidden from me. I sat on the edge of the bed, noting the little twitch of a smile on Bella's face when she felt me next to her. Slowly I leaned down so that my lips were just above hers. I brushed them over hers before I captured them in a soft kiss. Every part of me was fighting for more, but I managed to force myself to sit up.

Bella smiled and gave a little yawn as she opened her eyes. "Oh my. Who are you?"

"Your prince. I have just woken you from an enchantment."

"Really? My goodness." Bella batted her eyelashes at me. "My prince, would you kiss me again please, to make sure I am truly awake?"

"I fear that would be unwise." My voice was husky with the need to possess Bella completely. The power of the feeling astounded me.

Bella whispered, "Why is that?"

I stroked the side of her face before I cupped her cheek with my hand. "Because I will not be able to stop at a kiss."

Bella sat up slowly until she was upright next to me. "I am your fiancée Edward. There is no reason you have to stop at any point."

"Bella…." I took an unnecessary breath. "You do not know what I truly want right now. We are not married yet."

Bella tilted her head and began untwining her braided hair. Curls cascaded down around her shoulders. "Are you going to change your mind about marrying me Edward?"

"No, of course not." I shook my head vehemently.

Bella combed her fingers through her hair until it was flowing loose. "I know what you really want, I am not that naïve."

If I had been able to blush, I would have. To know that my carnal desires were so blatantly obvious to her. "I did not mean to suggest…." Bella silenced me by putting one finger over my lips.

"Edward, as you said, I am to be your wife. There is nothing I want to hide from you. There is nothing I do not want to share with you. I am yours."

"As I am yours."

"Then my husband to be, what is stopping you? Because I also know what it is I truly want right now. I want you to make me yours completely."

I reached out and ran my fingers through her chocolate curls. "Are you sure Bella? I need you to be absolutely certain."

Bella quietly reached up and unbuttoned the first few buttons under her chin. She took my hand in hers and placed it there. "I am certain."

I slid my hand behind her neck and pulled her into me. The moment our lips met Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and relaxed into me. I groaned feeling the curves I had just been discussing brushing against me. My fingers played through her hair as she opened her mouth further to my kiss. I flicked my tongue on her lower lip and she gasped.

Sitting back I stood briefly and took my coat off, laying it across the back of the chair. Bella started to resume unfastening her dress but I put my hand over hers, "Wait, I want to do that."

Bella rose from the bed to stand in front of me. Her fingers reached up and started to unknot my tie. "Well it's only fair I get the opportunity to do some of this then is it not?"

"Very fair love." Bella removed my tie and set it with my coat. Diligently she set about unbuttoning my shirt while I removed my cuff links. She had a little furrow between her eyebrows as her hands worked down my front. I smiled and ran my thumb over it. Bella paused and looked up, smiling back at me.

"What is it?"

"You are taking the unbuttoning of my shirt so seriously….do you always concentrate so intently on that sort of task?"

Bella grinned and giggled. "Only if I am taking off my fiancé's shirt for the very first time."

I slipped the shirt off and Bella's eyes widened for a second. I took a deep breath and let her stare, hoping my pale skin was not revolting to her. She took a step closer and laid one hand flat on my chest, followed by her other. Slowly she ran them up over my collarbones, across my shoulders, and down my arms. "You are beautiful Edward," she whispered.

Only Bella would describe me that way, but I knew she meant it. "Thank you." I reached up and slowly unfastened her top. As it parted I could see the corset she wore beneath it and I felt another rush of arousal. Our eyes met and Bella nodded when I started to remove the fabric, encouraging me.

I was not prepared for what lie underneath. I had imagined it, but what my brain had conjured came nowhere near what I was seeing now. We were not even completely undressed yet, and already I was completely enthralled. With one finger I traced over the top of her corset, knowing I was mere moments from seeing what was under it. Bella smiled, her cheeks flushing a little. "I will need your assistance with removing this Edward." She turned around and presented me with the laced up back of the corset.

"Happily my dear." I untied the bow and slid my fingers up underneath the laces, loosening each section as I made my way to the top.

"That is loose enough." Bella reached and grabbed the top edge of the garment, "Will you help me pull it off over my head."

Silently I grasped where she had been holding and tugged up, removing it easily. I set it aside and stared for a moment at the bare expanse of skin in front of me. Moving closer I positioned myself a few inches behind Bella. I ran one finger from the nape of her neck down her spine and back up again. "You have the most exquisite back I have ever seen." Bella shivered but leaned her head back into my chest. I could just glimpse the curve of one breast and the tip of a rosy nipple from where I was. "Turn around for me, please." I heard Bella swallow, no doubt to settle her nerves. Turning she had folded her arms across her chest. Her long hair was draped down over her shoulders. "Oh this will not do at all."

Bella looked worried, "What will not do Edward?"

I cupped her face in my hand. "You hiding from me." I tilted her face up to look at me. My other hand swept her hair back on each side. "I do not wish for you to ever feel shy with me. I want to see all of you Bella," I grasped one of her wrists gently. "It is an honor to me. Please?"

The trust I saw in the brown depths of Bella's eyes blossomed. Giving me a loving smile she dropped her arms to her sides. I continued to stroke her face, fighting the instantaneous urge to look down. I finally let my eyes drop slowly down to gaze at what I had been waiting to see for an eternity. "Bella, you are so….." I could not find the words so I just looked back up at her. She blushed a little, realizing how she was affecting me. I brushed my lips over hers, giving her a gentle kiss. "You are perfect," I whispered.

"Hardly," she whispered back.

"Do not argue with me. You are perfect." I leaned my forehead against hers and we stared at each other.

"Perfect for you," she conceded.

"Well that is a start. We are going to have to discuss your perception of yourself more later. Right now I really want to touch you. May I Bella?"

Bella nodded, "Please."

My fingers trailed down from her cheek, but my eyes stayed on hers. I followed the curve of her neck to the midline and went straight down. I lingered a moment in the middle of her breasts before I caressed along the underside of one. Bella shivered and closed her eyes. "Are my fingers too cold?"

"No, not too cold." She took a shaky breath. "They feel good." Her hands reached out to brace against my chest.

I continued my exploration of the soft skin along the side of her breast and paused at the top. Softly I wrapped my hand over her breast, feeling her nipple harden against my palm. Bella let out a little moan so I took my other hand and surrounded her other breast. "Still good?"

Bella looked up at me, and the level of desire that had developed in her deep brown eyes staggered me. I had barely touched her. I know my own arousal was multiplying every second her skin was in contact with mine. To see she was responding the same way helped me relax just a little.

I leaned into her neck and placed a soft kiss underneath her ear. Having Bella's rapid breathing right next to my ear, punctuated by the occasional little moan, was like adding fuel to the fire. I wondered if it was possible for a woman to be a natural aphrodisiac on her own. Her nails gripped my chest as I continued to nuzzle her neck and finger her hardening nipples.

"Edward….." I felt her kiss me in the center of my chest where my heart used to beat. I felt a shock of heat and wondered briefly if she had the power to start my heart again. Bella began planting kisses across my chest, her fingers tentatively starting to explore my skin. When she slid them around to my back I groaned and pulled her body into mine.

The sensation of her soft, warm breasts against my unyielding chest was like nothing I had ever imagined I would feel. We moaned simultaneously. Bella tilted her head up to look at me. "I feel like this is something out of a dream," she murmured.

I kissed her forehead, temple, corner of her mouth, before I kissed her lips. "I would have to agree with that whole heartedly." My hands strayed down to span her waist. Bella silently turned. Looking over her shoulder she smiled shyly.

"If you do not mind, I could use some more assistance."

My hands had remained on her waist. "I would be only too glad to offer you my services." I found the buttons that held her skirt closed. My fingers, normally so steady, shook a little as I unfastened them. Once there were enough buttons open the skirt slipped from my hands and fell to the floor. Bella stepped out of it and I retrieved it to lay with our other clothing.

I stood gazing at Bella transfixed. There were basically two layers left, not including her stockings, before she would be standing before me nude. Bella looked back at me again. "Do continue Edward, until there is nothing left for you to assist me with."

I smiled at her as I stroked the back of my hand down her spine once. I untied the bow at the top of her petticoats, loosening the laces that held it closed. I allowed it to fall and now the only thing between me and Bella was her thin cotton undergarments. I gripped her hips, running my thumbs underneath the edge of the fabric for a moment before I slid them down her legs. Bella was trembling ever so slightly. Her heart sounded like it might fly out of her chest at any moment. Kneeling behind her, I removed her stockings one by one, and then set all her undergarments on the chair.

Bella stood with her back to me, her head bowed slightly, and I could sense her feeling of vulnerability at being completely exposed before me. Without a word I walked up behind Bella and simply wrapped my arms around her. She pressed back into me, leaning her head back against my chest. "Breathtaking is not an adequate word love, to describe you." I began kissing her neck again, my hands slowly traversing across the skin of her abdomen as I kept her held back to me.

My lips traveled along her shoulder, my tongue flicking out occasionally to taste her. The first time she felt it Bella arched into me, rubbing against me, her fingers gripped my forearms. Her round bottom was against my erection, so that there was no hiding the affect Bella had on me. When I sucked her earlobe in my mouth Bella's knees buckled a little.

"Easy love," I whispered, holding her up. I turned her around and let my eyes roam down the length of her body for the first time. I was positive that there was no more ideal figure of a woman than the one that stood before me. Bella's dark hair contrasted with the palette of colors that made up her body. Creamy, white skin with pink at her cheeks, lips, and her nipples. Further down there was what I was positive was heaven incarnate on earth. My fingers wanted to do nothing more then seek out the warm center of Bella through the patch of dark curls.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Bella blushing at the intensity with which I was looking her over.

"Sorry darling, I am unable to keep my eyes off you." I took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"Well then we should be on more equal footing, do you not agree?" Bella eyed my trousers and then took a step closer. "Remember I did have that curiosity about your…skin?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I do believe that is a reasonable request. And yes, I do recall your inquiry as to my skin." I glanced around and saw a patch of sunlight on the stage to our left. "Come." I tugged gently and led her over to that area. Bella moved into the beam of light and watched as I unfastened my pants and removed them. I watched her eyes closely as she gave me the same head to toe appraisal that I had bestowed on her. I saw nothing but love and anticipation when she looked up at me and held out her hand.

After a deep breath I stepped forward and took her hand as sunlight fell down over me. Bella gasped as she looked me over again, one finger tracing over my skin from my shoulder down to my hip. The stage was awash with the pinpoints of light reflected from my skin. She smiled and looked up at me. "Amazing."

I chuckled, "Well I am relieved you think so." Bella turned her attention to my erection and gave it serious consideration for the first time. I found myself watching her expression, trying to assess her thoughts since her mind would not allow me in. Her fingers were hovering over my hips. Finally I could take the suspense no longer and I cleared my throat. Bella startled and her cheeks colored again.

Looking across the stage Bella bit her lip. "Sorry Edward. I did not mean to stare or make you uncomfortable."

I walked backwards towards the bed smiling at her as I led her with me. "You did not make me uncomfortable Bella." My legs hit the edge of the bed and I put one finger under her chin so she had to look up at me. "I just wanted to see your eyes so I may see how you are feeling. I may have certain extrasensory talents, but I cannot read your emotions from the top of your head." I kissed the end of her nose. "No matter how beautiful the top of your head is."

Bella giggled a little and the brief moment of awkwardness vanished. I turned us and threw the blanket back. Bella sat down on the bed and slide back, watching me watch her. She lay back against the pillows and patted the bed next to her. "Will you join me my future husband?"

I just smiled and crawled in after her. I pulled the blanket up and moved so that we were lying face to face. Bella brought her fingers up and ran them back and forth along my jaw before she started running them through my hair. "I have thought about this a great deal."

"Thought about what Bella?" I wrapped one arm over her waist and Bella moved over until our bodies were barely touching.

"Putting my fingers in your hair. Does it bother you?"

I closed my eyes as her fingernails sent tingles throughout my scalp. "No, it feels surprisingly good."

We shifted into one another and Bella slid one leg between mine. As she fit into me, her breasts against my chest, her hip against my arousal, I let out a little groan. It felt like we were created specifically for one another. Our eyes met and the intense electrical charge from earlier renewed. The ferocity of the pull between us was palpable. Bella's eyes dilated as she sensed the shift as well, her lips parting slightly. The scent of arousal from Bella was magnifying. It was driving me mad to bury myself in her and never come up.

"I have to kiss you Bella." She just nodded as I wrapped my hand behind her neck and brought her mouth to mine. The moment our lips touched Bella moaned and slid her arms around my sides. Our mouths moved together slowly at first, but when I felt Bella's tongue flick my lower lip, I began to lose the last shreds of gentlemanly control I had. Bella felt the increased ferocity in my kiss and repeated the action. I growled a little and pulled back to look at her. "You are setting me on fire Bella."

"It only seems fair," she panted. "That is what you are doing to me." My lips sought out the soft skin of her neck, sliding down between her breasts. Bella gasped and arched up into me, seeking more contact. I rolled her onto her back and looked up at her. I hovered above one breast, watching her. "Please Edward….."

I surrounded her nipple with my mouth and sucked a little. Bella's fingers gripped my shoulders. "Oh my…"

"More?" I flicked her nipple with the tip of my cold tongue and she let out a little cry.

"Please, more Edward."

I alternated between her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples. Bella writhed beneath me, rubbing up against my arousal occasionally. Every time she did I felt the knot of heat within me grow.

My hand spanned her belly and slowly I brought it down until it was between her legs. Bella opened her thighs to allow me more access. Finally I was able to touch what I had been longing to, and nothing prepared me for how it made me feel. Bella was so hot, her tissue almost swollen, and unbelievably wet. I stroked her slowly with one finger, exploring her folds, finding that bundle of nerves I knew was there. As I rubbed it Bella's hips bucked up into my hand as she cried out, "Edward!"

"Bella…..you feel so incredible." I kissed across her pelvis before sitting up a little so I could watch how her body reacted to my touch. Her cheeks were flushed as she panted above me. I increased the pressure of my fingers and Bella groaned. Unable to resist any longer I slowly slid one finger inside her. She was tight initially, but her body stretched allowing me to add another.

One of Bella's hands strayed down and she ran her palm up my shaft. My head fell forward onto her with a groan. "Bella, do that again….." She obliged, this time surrounding me with her fingers as she stroked up and down.

"Edward?" Her tone was hesitant so I looked up, seeing the same level of desire burning in her eyes that I was sure was in mine.

"You have no idea how good your hand feels on me." Bella smiled and gripped me a little harder. I groaned as I pulled my fingers from within her. When I took them in my mouth and sucked them clean, Bella looked momentarily shocked. "You taste better than I dreamt."

Bella released me and sat up, crushing her lips against mine. I was not sure if she would be bothered by the fact that I wanted to taste her, let alone the fact I did it in front of her. Apparently that was not the case. She nipped a little at my lower lip and before I could stop myself I had her back on her back, my weight pressing her body into the mattress. I took a deep breath to try to gather a little of my control back. "I should have told you, no teeth." Bella blushed a little. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "At least, not until you are turned. And I enjoy feeling your fingernails on my back." I grinned down at her and she grinned back.

"Edward, please do not make me wait any longer." Bella tightened her arms when I tried to pull my weight off her a little bit. "No, stay close…..I need to feel you."

Bella's legs parted a little further and I settled in between them. I was pressed up against her wetness and it took all my restraint not to thrust in. "I am going to go slow Bella. You must tell me if I cause you any discomfort."

Bella nodded. "I promise. I love you Edward."

"I love you too." I slowly advanced, pressing in, trying to give her body time to adjust and stretch. She gasped a little and wrapped her calves around my thighs, drawing me in more. I felt like every nerve in my body had been sensitized. Never in all my years did I ever think I would have the opportunity to experience this kind of pleasure, with a woman I loved with all my heart.

We both moaned as our hips met and I was completely inside her. I paused, gazing down at her. Bella rubbed her hands over my back and smiled up at me, letting me know she was fine. We started moving slowly, enjoying the feeling of connection and intimacy between us. Our eyes stayed locked as I moved a little harder against her. Bella rolled her hips up into mine, keeping tempo with me.

I kissed her softly, our lips caressing gently as our bodies moved harder against one another. Bella's little sounds of pleasure were muffled by my mouth. Pulling my mouth from her was a struggle, but I wanted to hear her.

"Edward…having you…..in me….so good…" I felt her fingernails start to dig into my shoulders. She was close to her release already, which was fortunate because so was I.

"Bella, you have me….always." I drove a little harder into her and Bella pulled me down tighter into her.

"What is….more, Edward…I…." Bella was gasping and she arched back. I put a little more strength behind my thrusts while I leaned down and sucked one nipple into my mouth again.

Bella lost it, her body tightening hard and fast around me as ecstasy shot through her. "Edward!" Watching her rock against me as the feelings consumed her was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. My climax followed hers, sending waves of exquisite sensation over me as I released into her.

"Bella, my love!" My body collapsed down into hers and I rolled us slightly so that I was not crushing her. Bella was warm and damp with sweat, her arms and legs clinging onto me. As awareness returned I could hear the pounding of her heart and how she tried to slow her breathing. Her body was completely relaxed into mine and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

After a few minutes where all that could be heard was our breathing, I asked, "Are you alright Bella?"

"Mmm. Understatement." She snuggled her head underneath my chin and I felt her kiss the center of my chest. "You?"

"I have never been better in my life, ever." I trailed my fingers up and down her spine lazily as we moved so that she could drape over me. Finally she raised her head so that she could see me. She blushed and gave me a little smile. I chuckled and smiled back. "Why are you blushing now my love?"

"Um, I did not mean to be quite that….vocal. It was not proper." Bella bit her lower lip and watched me.

"Bella, I do not want proper. I want you to be vocal. I want to hear you. Every little sigh, every moan, every time you cry out my name, the feelings you bring out in me are indescribable." I brushed her tousled hair back over her shoulder. "I loved hearing you."

"Okay." Bella smiled again and lay her head back down on my chest so that she could look up at me. I tried to slide the blanket between her and my chilled skin but she would not allow it. Eventually she unwillingly confessed she was becoming a little cold. I had to admit that I needed to be taking her home.

As I stood behind Bella, lacing her back into her corset, I realized how this was an activity that soon I would be able to participate in daily if I desired. It was almost as sensual to redress Bella as it was to undress her. "I think I would like to always be the one to help you dress love. Although it is proper for a lady of your station have a personal maid, we have very little staff, for obvious reasons. So I hope you will find it acceptable that I be the one to dress you." I turned Bella and smiled at her. "I will guarantee that I will be the only one to undress you."

Bella giggled and reached up to button my shirt. "I am most particular with who dresses me. However, there will be privileges allowed to you as my husband. Plus I would prefer that you be the one to dress me. And I definitely am set on you being the only one to undress me, ever." Bella looked up at me demurely before winking at me.

Once we were both completely clothed again, Bella re-braided her hair. I watched her fingers nimbly work through her hair until it was in a neat plait. Bella helped me remake the bed on the stage, both of us fighting laughter as we looked at each other. As we departed the opera house Bella leaned into my shoulder with a sigh of contentment.

I had the carriage driver keep the horses to a walk so we could take our time returning to the Cheney's. "You realize I would like to keep our engagement as short as propriety will allow right?"

Bella was pressed into my side. "Of course. I would marry you tomorrow if it would not set all the tongues wagging."

I chuckled. "Well we will be married as soon as possible, because I do not think that I will be able to stand being apart from you now. It was a trial before, and now it seems veritably impossible."

Bella nodded. "I understand because I feel the same way."

I turned Bella a little so she was able to look at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Married soon, and then turned whenever you are ready. Forever with you is all I desire. Is it still all you desire?"

"It is more than I could have ever dreamt for. You are my forever Edward." Bella sighed as I pulled her into my chest.

"As you are mine beloved."

**Six Months Later**

"Edward! Give me that back." Bella stood in the middle of our bedroom, her hands on her hips as she did her best to glare at me. "Do not forget that I am stronger than you, and I am not afraid to remind you of that fact."

I grinned at her as I dangled the hair ribbon she had been about to tie in her hair. "Did you stop to consider my wife that may be exactly why I took it?"

Bella's crimson eyes sparkled with the golden flecks that were becoming more prominent every day. I heard her growl a little as she circled towards me. We had moved temporarily to a house in the French countryside, isolated from the city, after our wedding. It had provided us with the time for Bella's transformation, and her adjustment to life as a vampire. Eventually we would return to town. Carlisle was already preparing to spread a story that an illness had led to the alteration in Bella's eye color. Rules of polite society would prevent anyone questioning the validity of Carlisle's word due to his status and knowledge as a doctor.

Her change was one of the smoothest ones I had ever seen. Even Carlisle, who had walked the Earth longer than I could not recall a better one. Bella had somehow avoided the bloodlust that was usually the major struggle for a new vampire. However her lust for me was another story. I did not mind the fact that we both were completely undisciplined when it came to that. Our preoccupation with spending much of our time unclothed was the main reason Carlisle and Esme wisely, and happily, returned back in the city once Bella was safely changed.

I winked at Bella and waved the ribbon at her again. Suddenly I was on my back in the middle of the floor, Bella sitting across my chest, her skirts almost covering me completely. I laughed as I continued to try to keep the ribbon away from her attempts to grasp it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Bella made another swipe for the ribbon. I quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on top of me, wrapping the ribbon around them. She could break out easily but that was not the point. I rolled so that she was beneath me and held her hands above her head. Bella's voice became husky as she looked up at me, her eyes darkening. "Edward…"

I leaned into kiss her, grateful as always that we had forever to share our lives and show our love for one another. I could only imagine what lay ahead on our road together.

* * *

**So while this is the end of this installment. I will be doing outtakes for this couple. Flashbacks to the wedding, as many of you have mentioned wanting to see already. Plus maybe some adventures as the years pass. For those of you that have already cried that 3 chapters was too short, you will get your wish to see these two again.**

**REVIEW please...and if there is anything in particular you would like to see, let me know. Maybe I'll use it.**

**Casey  
**


End file.
